Undercover
by bangelflower
Summary: Is it worth it to play married to your best friend at the sake of stopping the biggest teenage mop in the history of FBI? What would of happened if the wildcat teens never had been in New Mexico and had been raised as federal agents?
1. New Case and getting to know the new fam

**Okay, this is an old idea of mine and I really hope you like it! And I am already apologizing for my grammar and spelling. **

Undercover

Chapter 1: New Case and getting to know the new family.

"Are you kidding? Do you actually want us to play married?" Troy yelled at his boss while Gabi sat next to him looking just as surprised.

"Wait Troy, there is something that you are forgetting, shall we play married to each other?" Gabi asked calmly looking strait ahead at her boss, he looked at them and then at his other 6 agents.

"Calm down, listen to me, and that goes for all of you! This is the biggest deal that has ever happened in the history of the FBI. The eight of you are best friends, and you grew up during training, you all are 18 right now and I know that you all have graduated from high school but there is a teenage mop in New Mexico and we need you to fix it." Director Lance said and once again shined when he saw that all of his agents had raised there hans to ask something.

"We´ll start with Special agent Montez, what's you question?"

Gabi looked at him and then opened her mouth, "I understand that a 100%, but what I don´t understand is that we" She said and pointed between her and Troy "have to play married. I try to match that detail with the case, and after loads of different views on it I still cat't get why. And why us? Shar, sorry I mean special agent Evans and special agent Baylor are dating so wouldn't that be more convenient that they would play married?" She closed her mouth and got eye connection with Troy who sat next to her in the big room on the 5th floor in the FBI building that was placed in Washington DC. He looked at her and nodded his head to say that he agreed with her and that she did good.

" I understand your concern completely Montez, and what I will tell you is that there are a gang of students in a school called East high that contains 8 persons and 2 of those are married, and I thought that if you and Bolton play married you would get an ad-vanish of that, why you? You ask, Montez you and Bolton are a team that can read each others minds with one look and that´s exactly what we need, and as you know you all have different specialties."

"But director, when? How much time do we have on us to read about this case?" Taylor interrupted him and looked at the others who also wondered about that.

"You have exactly one week to move in to your new homes in Albuquerque and until then you'll have to figure out a plan that will work and make this realistic, you'll also need to look at these files, in these files are the alias that you will become, there will be other agents with you that will play your parents, and no Chad we cant use your real parents because they are world wide famous agents so no." The director looked in Chads eyes before he walked out of the room, but not before telling them were they could find the files and keys to the much needed things.

2 hours later all the teens were sitting in there living room of their apartment looking in to their new alias.

"Okay, since it's written that we all are friends, why don't every person read out loud about their new persona so we could get to know them before we start to look in to the case?" Chad said looking at his friends who agreed.

"Okay, my new name is Corbin Blue, apparently I have to go to fix an afro, and I will play in the basketball team. My favorite color is green and purple, and I'm dating a Monique Coleman, loads of yada yada and yeah I will have a basketball with me that I will call Bobby, and ya'll hate it." Chad looked at the others who had written down all of the information so they could look remember it.

"My name is Monique witch means that I dating this moron and I'm the smartest of all of us teens, well that's so true." She started to get an glare form the others.

"I'm also in the volleyball team and captain of the scholathic decathlon and I'm very nice and I'n the rational out of us, in other words I'm a lot like Dr. Brennan. I base my life on facts so I don't get hurt, and I'm not the one who shows what I feel in public, and my family witch is all of us and all the rents are the only one to see how I really feel. My favorite color is purple witch isn't true, I love animals and I´m very interested of politics and human rights, oh and for animal rights. I care for the environment, and yeah that seems to be it." She ended and closed her file.

"Okay, I´m Ashley Tisdale, I will love to sing and dance and most of all I would love PINK! Why pink? Why not red or black? Ashley has a dog named Maui and ohh I'll have to die my hair blond. My best friend is Vanessa, and I'm dating a boy called Chris Warren jr. I'm seventeen and I'm rich, and Ryan you'll still be my twin. Hmm what else yeah, me and a boy Zac should be real close and I need to have my phone in my hands at all time. So I think that means that I'll be the bitch in the group, apparently I have a temper, I mean to everybody except you guys and I´m very protective of ya´ll, if somebody hurts you I will throw a fit." Everybody looked at her and let out a small giggle or chuckle, there eyes turned to Ryan who smiled and picked up his file from his lap.

"I´m Lucas Tisdale, I´m still Shars other and better half, I love to sing and dance, I play many instruments, wow that one is true, yeah but I´m the captain of the baseball team and i´m dating Olyssa, well I also have to dye my hair blonde and wear loads of dark colors, hmm, my best friend is Chris Warren jr. Very OP but I won´t let it show, I will be very nice but when it comes to you guys and somebody hurting you I get very angry, I´m also the one very guy turns for advise. thats it"

"Okay I am Olyssa and I play volleyball and is very in to fashion so is the other girls, I´m very calm and rational, also very squinty, I´m very interested in politics, human rights, the planet and animal rights, I have two dogs Cesar and Rose, really weird names for dogs. I´m a person that´s very quiet with others but not with you guys, oooh I love to wright stories and novels, why am I not interested in music?" Kelsi said a bit disappointed. "Because your almost famous, Kels you wrote three musicals that you soled and then you did write music to the series Jonas and Hannah Montana, they don´t wan't to blow the cover." Taylor answered so Kelsi could se the logic of them not mentioning her love for music. Kelsi nodded and then looked at Zeke who opened his file.

"I'm Chris Warren Jr and I love to bake, I'm in both the basketball team and the baseball team. My best friend is Lucas, I'm dating his sister witch is true, and I'm an excellent student and I´m very Op of all of you guys but mainly my girl, hmm I'm a mommas boy and proud of it, I´m very calm and I have one pit-bull that's called Daddy, god what an embarrassing name and I love competitions, I'm very rich, my favorite color is pink in because of Ashley here, but we all know that I like red more." He finished and everybody chuckled a bit.

"Hmm, okay I´m Zac Efron everybody, I´m the new captain of the basketball team, apparently is the coach my father and I´m married to a girl named Vanessa Hudgens, which means that Brie is Vanessa. We´ve been married for a year but we´ve known each other our entire lives, ah thats one fact thats actually true. Yeah ma favorite color is blue, my best friend is Corbin, yeah thats almost true. As Shar said, I have a very close relationship with all of the girls but mainly Ashley, Monique who I apparently call for Mo. Oh and I have a baby brother, yeah I´m very OP of all the girls but mainly my wife and baby brother. Yeah that´s it."

Gabi looked at him and smiled, "maybe this could turn out to something fun" she thought and rested her head on Troys shoulder, they were never afraid of touching each other, they were best friends, they were comfortable with each other.

"Yeah I´m Vanessa Hudgens-Efron, I´m the youngest of all of us, I´m married to this guy" She said and pointed to Troy.

"My entire family is dead, apparently that´s one of my weakest points, my favorite color is red, I´m on the scholathic decathlon (SP?) and my best friend is Ashley, ha not true in real life!" She said and giggled, "Hey, be nice Vanessa!" said shar with a snort and laughed.

"But I´m told to always to tell the truth, well with exemptions!" replied and buried her face in the crook of Troys neck, this position was very common for them so no one though something different about it.

"Yeah your a saint Gabi!" she replied quickly.

"That´s what I´m told, no but if I continue with my file, I´m the head cheerleader and Corbin is my best guy friend, more like brother, hmm I love to sing and I´m also in the drama club." She lifted her head from Troys shoulder to look at the others, non of them had chosen to work with the FBI, they were chosen and so were their parents and so will their children be, they´ve been trained since they were 4, at first it was simple exercises like reading people then it got harder, they had to learn 8 languages, all the laws and were trained to be lawyers at an age of 14 years. They al were like robots, they were soldiers ore trained as one, they could with just one look se everything about a person. But everyone have their own thing. Troy is very strong and always trust his gut, Chad is sneaky, he has a way with words to get people to say what he want them to say, Zeke is a listener he´s the good cop but the realistic one, he has a way of getting people to trust him, Ryan is a the genius of the guys, he´s the one that blends rational thinking with psychological thinking.

Taylor is very rational and she finds every fact in science, in other words she´s the brains in the groupe, Sharpay is the bad cop, she uses her temper to control her actions, but she´s also a very good artist, she can get a small skull and reconstruct it so it looks like a face again, Kelsi is a computer maniac, she knows everything there´s to know and she´s also very street smart she has a way of reading persons that´s unique, Gabriella is a girl that like Troy always trust her gut but she´s very rational too, she combines science and her knowledge about people, like Kelsi she´s very street smart and knows how to read people. Gabriella is like wonder woman she´s very sneaky, she uses her kindness to get to the truth or sometimes her looks.

"So who wants to read about the case?" Taylor asked and watched how Troy wrapped his arms around Gabi and how she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

" I´ll do it." Kelsi said and cleared her throat. " So this case has to do with disappearing, drugs and murders, and they want our to go to a high school because they think that the ones that´s behind it goes to the school that's we´ll start? It says in the rapport that there are 2 persons missing, one boy who should be 18 now but disappeared 3 years ago, his name is Michael Finer, there´s a whole file about him that we can look through later and the other person missing is a girl who disappeared 2 months later then Michael, she would of been 17 now, her name is Sarah Finer, hmm perhaps siblings?" Kelsi asked the others who just nodded except for Sharpay and Taylor who had taken the two files about Michael and Sarah.

"No they weren't siblings, they were married, so that´s one link that can combined us to the suspects." Said Taylor who still looked down on a photograph of Sarah and Michaels wedding day.

"Okay… yeah um there was a little girl murdered a year after Michael disappeared, on the day, she was shot 4 times one through each eye, one through her mouth and one pointed to her heart, evidence show that she was both raped and tortured before she was killed, but the remains showed that she was dead before the gun shots, so cause of death is still missing." Kelsi had to breath, she had to calm down, she hated cases like this, but the part that scared her the most was about to come next.

"What´s her name? And how old was she?" asked Gabi, she could feel that there was more to it and of coarse was she right but she didn't want to hear it before she was totally wrapped in Troys arms, it was the same every time there was a hard case, Troy had to protect her for a minute or two. She could feel his arms tighten around her and that he nodded his head to Kelsi so that she would continue.

"She was tortured so bad that they can´t identify her and they think that she´s around 6 years old, we still have her remains and yeah, god how can anybody be so cruel? She was just a little girl, she…" Kelsi could´t continue, she had to find the bastards that did that to the little girl and she had to fins Michael and Sarah, she just had to.

"She saw something, something that a little girl should´t have seen, drugs? Kidnapping? Did she know where Michel and Sarah were or are?" Chad looked at the others who thought the same, that little girl was a link to the others, he just had that feeling. "I think that she knew where the others were, but Kels please continue:" Troy said and hugged Gabi even closer to him, he needed the comfort.

"There are two other victims, 4 bullets in each body, tortured and raped, but one of them had a small painting on her thumb, they could´t trace the DNA on it but the killers wouldn't of seen it. And last there are 40 000 kg of ecstasy that´s missing, the loads would go to miami but they didn't show up so yeah that´s it give or take." Kelsi lady down the file on the table, there were more details but they didn't need to look into it today, it was better that they went to sleep and looked it al up the next day on the plain to New Mexico.

It was silent for a few minutes before Zeke asked who would be their parents for the up coming months, Ryan looked down at the file and looked through it,

"It appears that we shall work with Booths team plus the squints and some others.

Troy: Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. There new names is David and Starla Efron, Gabs your parents are dead so you shear with Troy.

Chad: Camille Saroyan and Alexander Hemington, new names is Suzane and Tony Blue.

Taylor: Sandra Andersson and Henry Watson and their new names is Maria and Martin Coleman

Sharpay and Ryan: Yours is Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins, new name: Vincent and Veronica Tisdale, but Veronica isn't your bit mother but you call her mom either way, oh and you like her.

Zeke: John and Andrea Stratford, new names: Chris and Anna Warren

Kelsi: Caroline Johnson and Zack Addy, New names: Sarah and Jeff Rulin." Everybody nodded they could almost figure it out who would be their parents in this investigation, it was 3 of the 4 best teams in the FBI." Ryan read from the file.

"So when does Booth and the Stratfort teams come to New Mexico? And does it say when we´re going there?" Sharpay asked and looked at her brother who once again looked at the file,

"We're meeting up with them tomorrow and we're flying down to new Mexico tomorrow night" he answered and looked a round at his tired friends. " Let's go to sleep and we'll discuss more tomorrow, alright?" Everybody else nodded and stood up to ho to their rooms, Gabi walked curled in to Troys side, he looked down at her and smiled, she was his best friend and they almost shared a room, both had their own but Gabi would always sleep in Troys bed. " Were are you sleeping tonight?" He asked her and his reply was simple she just clinger on to him even tighter, "okay mine it is." She shook her head and pointed at her bedroom door, he nodded and opened the door. That night they fell a sleep in each others arms.

5am the next morning you could hear all the alarms buzzing, and al the guys grunts before they forced themselves to wake up and start doing their normal ritual, Zeke walked towards the kitchen and started with breakfast and Gabi helped him by making coffee, tea and hot chocolate for Chad. The remaining boys started by checking up all their plans for the day and the remaining girls were getting dressed in their training clothing and filling up everybody's water bottles and doing their protainshakes. When breakfast was served everybody sat down in the dining room the boys told them about their plans for the day.

When they were finished they all helped out cleaning the kitchen and later took their cars to the gym that was in a building very close to the FBI building. Their morning was very simple they worked out, went home to take their showers and fix themselves, pack their clothes for the case, even though they knew that they would have to shop new clothes once they got there, and at lunch time they al headed to the FBI building to meat the to other teams and the director.

"Okay now when you all are here and know each other we can talk about the case. I know that all the members in the Booth team except for Booth are squints and don't work for the FBI and we are very happy that you are wiling to help us." The director said and looked almost happy, " Why thank you, I love to play a cop and have a gun!" Jack Hodgins said quite loudly, "JACK!" Angela Hodgins-Montenegro said and smacked her husband on the back of his head. As a response she got a chuckle from her husband.

" Okay, I want you to sit down in your new families then I want you to get to know each other both your real person and your alias, then I want you to come up with stories based on the facts that you have, for example Zac and Vanessa how did they meet? where? When? Why? How long did you date before you got married? Why did you get married? How did Zac propose? You catch my drift?" the director asked and looked around, " Booth what does catch my drift mean?" " Do you understand" he whispered shortly so that could continue listening , " No Booth I do not understand, could you please explain what catch my drift means." The director stopped talking so he could understand why the famous couple didn't listen to his speech about rules.

"Are you sure that she's the guineas? Because that was a very stupid question" Troy asked Gabi, she smiled at him before she opened her mouth "Dr. Brennan, the term means, do you understand what I mean, it's a synonym, but also informal almost bad language that suggest that he has a small vocabulary, or he is confused and trying to sound very young and using slang as a way of speaking. Which I still can not understand the reasoning on." Troy and Special agent Seeley Booth looked at each other very chocked, "Thank you Agent Montez, I can see the logic in your reasoning and I do not understand the logic of sounding younger than you are, this is perhaps what Angela usually refer to as a communication language that often tend to show up in everyday communication between two people who are close to each other." "Exactly, now that we´re going to act as a family call me Gabi, Special agent Montez sounds so formal and nobody calls me Gabriella so please Dr. Brennan call me Gabi." " I can understand that, you can call me Temperance, I have a feeling that we´re going to end up as friends in some way." Gabi just smiled at her and then turned her attention towards the director who was a bit surprised him self of Gabis choice of words to communicate with Dr. Brennan and that she was already on first name basis with the very tens (to the out world) scientist.

"Since when did Gabi talk squint talk? Or since when did she become a squint?" Booth asked him with chock lingering his voice.

"Well she´s not a squint, she´s just… She´s more a human being who is familiarized with the language of the population called squints. But to be on first name basis with Dr. Bones is seriously big, Daaaaad" Troy said with a teasing voice. Seeley didn't have time to answer because the director cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"As I said before, you should certainly not risk revealing your identity and if I know some of you right, Troy and Chad, you will get into trouble, and when you call me or any of your "parents", I will be a mutual friend to everyone here and I work as a lawyer and my name is Simon Lanceson I will be adding silicone tissue to change my appearance to reduce the risk of revealing something. Then is it that Booth I need that you have with your son in this project, because he is in training and then we need someone who is biologically related to any of you, the plan is for you to be an ex-military and came home to your son was too ill and it can not be Zac because he is too old." Booth looked like he was about to explode, everybody knew better than to get Parker in to a operation that could turn out very ugly, Brennan but her hand on her partners in an attempt to calm him down and he just looked at it and then met her eyes, "There is no fucking way that Parker who just turned 7 should be in this operation, and Rebecca wouldn't allow it, i don't allow it, so what if he´s in training, there are 8 other boys and girls that are in the same age that has more experience than my son!" Booth was yelling now, he was furious, when he was finished he was standing up hovering over the table between himself and the director who seemed a bit intimidated. Booth needed someone to calm him and there was only two persons who could calm him down, Parker and Brennan.

Brennan stood up and hugged him, she whispered sweet nothings in his ear and did thing she couldn't se the logic in, there was feelings that she didn't understand, and somehow her body took over her brain. "I totally understand your concerns but al the other kids is away and your forbidding us to let Parker be in a case and I know that you didn't want Parker in this but Rebecca signed him in and this is the safest place he could be, he´s with his dad and his new family for the next moths. Booth this is very important for our case and you´ll se why when you sign him in in the local preschool." The director looked at the now calm Seeley Booth in the arms of the famous scientist.

" Okay, I understand but if something happens to him he´s leaving the project and if anybody comes visiting he´s at his grandma, and is Rebecca okay with this?" The director nodded as a response and then said " We´ll take an hours break, but please start with the assignment that I gave you earlier, Brennan take Booth to his office so he can call Rebecca."

" You know that he is very capable of doing that him self" She said and took Booths arm and pushed him to the door.

Half an hour later the new Efron family minus Parker was sitting at the diner making up stories for their new personas.

"Okay, how did you guys meet?" Gabi asked and took notes so she could read it later. Troy snickered at this because he knew how hard this could be, Temperance Brennan was not you typical girl, and Booth is a total romantic.

"Okay, I have thought about this and Bones you don't have a say in it." Booth said and looked at his partner. "But Booth so did I and could I please say my plan before you tell yours?" She asked and looked at him with her cute smile and before he could answer she opened her mouth. "Starla and David are high school sweethearts, Starla was on the scholastic decathlon and David was the captain of the basketball team, both were popular and they got married very young when we graduated we found out that they were pregnant and when Zac was 9 you entered the army before that you were a professional basketball player, and I know that you want Rebecca in the picture somehow right but you can't have her in the operation so me and Angela came up with this new idea just 20 minutes ago, we as in Starla and Zac get a call saying that you are dead and we move on, but you´re not dead so when you get back a few months later you come home and you see us with another man and there is a huge fall out and after that, you get drunk and you start a relationship with another woman and she ends up pregnant, this woman dies in child birth and we get back together. If something happens with Parker or now Dylan we can send him of to be with his biological grandmother, but instead we send him to Rebecca. So what do you think?"

The others were stunned, they did not expect that from her and she had thought of everything. "Umm, that is brilliant Bones, how did you think about this? Because you don't like this at all, you are rational and follow your own logic. I don't understand." Booth was speechless and so was Troyella. "I watched a lot of what you and Angela would call chick-flicks and I build up a story based on the facts that we got and when I heard that Parker should take a part in this operation I asked for help."

"Okay now we got that cleared, Brie how did we meat? Or wait it said that we've known each other our entire lives so it´s a story that we all should come up with, when I say all I mean my new Daddy" Troy said and put on his cutest face and Gabi and Temperance just laughed at Booths try to not give in to Troys adorable face. "Son don't do that, an 18 year old boy shouldn't be cute. Same high school, Starla and hmm Gina got pregnant almost the same summer, we all started the same college and me and Greg played in the same team and we entered the army together."

"Yeah, that story is based on facts and is reasonable, but how did they die and not Vanessa?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"I´ve already got that covered, I was at your place and Greg and Gina was out shopping and they were killed in a car accident during a winter storm, it´s logical and winters can be very hard in New York city witch is the town we´ll move from and their is hundreds of car accidents each year just in NYC. ( I totally made that up)"

"Great Gabi! Now there's only our stories left, when did we start dating?"

"Eleven, it matches the point when David has a new child and your feeling a bit under the weather and the 3 years before that we´ve become very close, you kissed me the 2 of august and the third of august we were officially a couple. No T you have nothing to say about it."

"Booth I like Gabi, she is very logical and bases al her thoughts on proper facts and she is very intelligent for that age."

"Why do you think we ended up together us 4?" Booth asked but already knowing her answer, "Troy is a typical alpha-male like you, he has the same qualities as you, and Gabi she is very beautiful and she is very intelligent but I'm guessing witch means that this is not a fact, that Gabi trust her gut very much but she also trust science so she's like a mix between us all? am I correct?" Booth just nodded and looked at the young couple that even Angela admitted that they had moor sexual tension between them than himself and Brennan.

"We were at the beach, and you were wearing your white sundress and your hair was flowing in the wind. It was our second day on our vacation in Hawaii, Maui. We had just had dinner my specialty mac an cheese, I know Brie not my famous one but I have to change a bit for this, you know? Anyways you were sitting in between my legs as you usually do when you tired, and I held you, and when a breeze went by you snuggled up closer to me and that was the moment I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you so the next few words that left my mouth was "will you marry me?" so what do you think?" Gabi looked at him, this wasn't the Troy Bolton that she knew and loved this was the Troy Bolton she started to fall in love with.

"As your new dad I'm going to say that you got that from me, but as your friend al I can say is that in the future when you find the right one she's gonna be one lucky woman Troy." Troy nodded a thank you but was nervous about Gabis reaction, she looked at him, they got eye contact and that was when he knew that she was touched, she wasn't really that familiar with that part of him, "T, that was perfect, just like my dream but with your own twist to it, I love it and if somebody asks about that your doing the talking."

Temperance studied them and mostly her self there was something in Troys story that made her emotional, she wanted to be that girl, not Troys girl but Seeley Booths girl, love was irrational according to Dr. Temperance Brennan bud still she yearned for it. " I thought it was very nice agent Bolton." "Dr. Bones call me Troy, special agent Bolton is my father or mother so Troy is just fine."

"Okay Troy, but we have to get back to the building." Brennan said.

10 Minutes later

" Okay I´ll give you ten minutes more so you can decide your last details. then I want you do read everything out so we can get all the stories straight."

"Okay nicknames is gonna be a problem in this family, so for Vanessa witch nicknames do we have?" Booth asked and looked at the teenagers who looked at each other.

"Since we´re married and all, Baby, Hun, V, Nessa, Baby V, Ness, yeah something like that." Gabi looked at him and wasn't chocked that he didn't mentioned sweetheart, he knew what that nickname meant for her , "And for me I´ll just call you V, Nessa or Sweetie since it said in the file that you should be like a daddies girl to me even though your history with yours" Booth said and looked at his partner who didn´t like the whole nickname thing, but he knew that she knew better than bringing that up.

"Why can't she just be called by her name? But I´ll call you V, Nessa, and Sweetie since in my file it said that i very affectionate and very lovable, okay nicknames for Zac." Brennan said and looked right in her partners eyes who winked at her, and she could feel how the color read was becoming her new skin color.

"And since we´re married I thought that I called my Zaccy boy over here for Zaccy boy, Zachary, Baby, Hun, Sweetie, Z, yeah there will be more though." Troy looked at her and nodded, he already knew that sweetheart wouldn't be on the list. "Okay Troy-Boy here it comes, since your gonna be my first born I´m giving you special nicknames here, Zac- Attack, son, Zachary but only when I´m serious, Buddy, yeah that´s it dude" Booth said and let out a chuckle, he loved to tease him and Troy loved to tease him back.

"Zachary, Sweetie, Sweetheart" By this Troy looked at Gabi who cringed and he took her hand and stroke her knuckles. "Okay for Bones, well you'll still be called Bones by me, Sweetie, Honey, Baby,Star yeah thats it." Booth tried to cut the tension that was build around their new family.

"Shall I call you Mom and dad or is it weird? Or no almost everybody calls their in laws mom and dad, so Mommy and Daddy for you guys. So for Temperance it is mom, mommy and if I'm very angry then it is Starla." Gabi said with a smile on her lips and her right hand was still stroked by Troys thumb.

"Mom, Mother, Mommy if I want something, yeah that's it, Daddy your turn" Troy said and smirked at him.

"Troysie just watch it, now that i´m you new daddy I got the grounding card just so you know" Booth replied with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm gonna call Booth for Dave, Honey, Baby and then we'll se what happens."

2 hours later.

"Okay, when you leave this office I want you to go shopping everything that´s on this list and I want you to change your clothing to the ones that are in you offices and the squints clothes is in Booths office, when you see your clothing you can understand which stile you have. And when you go shopping I want you in action, you act in love you kiss each other and hold hans, you call each other for your new names and I want you to shop in NYC because I know that some of you have some friends here and I don't want to risk everything so your plane leaves in one hour and you have time to swing by your homes to get your things. And take loads of photos you need something to have on your walls, wedding photos is something that we fix tomorrow and other things like holiday pictures and everything that is needed." The director looked at his agents and opened his mouth again, "Oh yes here is your cards we'll stand for the expenses THIS time, 10 million dollars each to spend, and Parker is coming down next week and I send down some field agent with him that plays your brother so Booth you get extra money to buy things for him too, now have a good time and see you in a week."

**Well that's it, I really hoped you liked it and please review!**


	2. NYC and the photo shoot

**I'm so sorry that it took such a long time to upload but I had a lot to do with school, I hope you like this chapter!**

_Undercover_

_"NYC and the photo shoot" _

On the plain to NYC

"So tell me Zac and Nessa how did he propose?" Veronica (Angela) asked and were dying for their story because they almost if not cuter than Brennan and the G man.

"Well this is so cute, honey why don´t you tell them?" Vanessa said and rested her head against Zacs shoulder while her hand were intertwined with his on his nee. Zac kissed her forehead and then looked at Veronica and the other girls/ women who were in awe.

"Well we were at the beach, and she was wearing a white sundress and her hair was flowing in the wind. It was our second day on our vacation in Hawaii, Maui. We had just had dinner, my specialty mac an cheese, she were sitting in between my legs as she usually does when she's tired, and I held her very close to me, and when a breeze went by she snuggled up even closer to me and that was the moment I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Ness so the next few words that left my mouth was, will you marry me? So yeah that's how I proposed" Zac ended and looked at the women once again who was speechless.

"Zac your too cute" Veronica said and walked over to her husband and sat down on his lap, but Ashley looked at him with a puzzled face

"But Tro… no I mean Zac your specialty isn't mac and cheese, and as far as I know you don't know how to cook." Ashley said with a smirk. Zac smiled at her and turned to his wife. "So darling what type of clothes are you gonna buy?" he looked down at her. "Well since i have a Louis Vuitton (LV) handbag and every single traveling bag were LV so all I have to buy is brands baby! Loads of money are going to go to my clothes and accessories. Lucky for us is that I already have the same style and don´t need to buy so many new bags since, well you´ve seen my closet baby" Vanessa said and smiled at him and looked down at her extremely simple black dress that were halter necked, tight around her breast but not slutty, it hugged her curves beautifully and her curls were up in a messy bun, she had done her eye make-up with different shades dark brown, it looked like smokey eyes but with brown, she had a bit of red lipgloss on her lips.

When they landed in New York they walked in families, and looked like they had a great time and you could see the love they cheered between them, under the rest of the plane ride they´ve been playing different games just to get to know each other.

"Okay can I get your attention!" Vincent yelled and everybody turned to look at him, he could definitely buy what he saw, everybody looked so in love, "Yeah, we got six cars, shall we ride in families or shall we ride so two couples in each car?" Everybody looked at each other and then Ashley opened her mouth. "I say al the moms and daughters in 3 cars and the dads and sons in 3, what do ya´ll say?" the teenagers nodded while mainly the fathers were skeptical, but when the mothers gave in the guys had to.

"So V, Starla, mom and me in one car and Oly, Momo, Maria and Sarah in one. Then Suzane, Anna while with the guys it should be Zac, Corbin, David and Tony in one car don't make a mess! Daddy, Lucas, Chris Sr. and Chris Jr. in one car. And then Jeff and Martin in one." Ashley said and walked forward to the cars, when they saw the cars they were in awe, there were six very expensive cars.

One Mercedes CL 600 Coupe, one Porsche Panamera, one Rolls-Royce Phantom, one Jaguar XJ, one Lamborghini Gallardo Coupe and one Ferrari F-430 Spyder.

"Boys calm down and listen to what my daughter has to say about who's getting witch car" Veronica yelled and got weird looks from other people who walked past.

"Than you Mommy! Well lets se shall we, the jaguar goes to V, Starla, mommy and me. The mercedes goes to daddy and those who shall be with him. The rolls-royce goes to Oly and those sweet women who rides with her, then the porsche goes to Zac and his fellas, and then we just have the last cars left, hmm no this cant be right, I´m changing okay Dave and Tony you change with Jeff and Martin, sorry but seriously you aren't the people who rides a Lamborghini or a ferrari, so Dave and Tony you take the black Lamborghini and Anna and Suzane takes the ferrari, and I won't even try to say are you happy?" Ashley said while she handed out the car keys.

They entered the cars and drove down to Broadway and parked their cars,** (bare with me I don´t live in america so I don´t know where all the best stores are and so but just go with it.)**

"Where do we start? Zac said and had his hand intertwined with his wife who looked over at Gucci, "I want to enter Gucci, but we can always split up and meet up later." Vanessa said and looked at the others who nodded and then David spoke "I want to enter that store to, what about you guys?" The others nodded and walked in, when they entered they went to different departments, but still in couples.

With Z&V

**A.N: All the clothes has a name on the website so I took the original names so if you want to you could look it up.**

They walked toward the dress section and V looked through the racks and found one brown tube dress that had an x under the bust line, she looked at it and then at her pretended husband who nodded before saying that it would look beautiful on her. She looked down again and found a red-brownish sleeveless belted dress with a asymmetrical neckline, and she just knew it would look beautiful on her mother-in-law.

"Baby you know that I think that you look beautiful in everything but that might not be your color." Zac tried to say when he saw that she held up a beautiful dress but the color were totally wrong for her. "Aw Honey you don´t need to be so cheesy to say that I don't dress well in that color, but I think it would look very good on mom." She looked at him and gave him a chased kiss on his cheek before she turned to look after her mother who stood a few meters away from her.

"Mommy?" Van tried but didn´t succeed, "Mommy? Daddy?" this time she raised her voice a bit but not high enough to catch the other costumers attention. "Sorry honey what did you say?" said David and looked down at her and then the two garments that she held in her hand, before she was abel to open her mouth he continued, "Nessa, that brown dress is very beautiful but the other one is also very beautiful but not your color, don't hate me please" Starla looked at him with a smile on her face, she knew that Vanessa was aware of the fact that the color didn´t suite her, so she suspected that the dress was for her or Suzane.

"Dad don't worry, I saw this dress and thought of mom, so mom what do you think?" V looked at her with a nervous smile, she didn´t know why she was nervous but this was the hardest cover she ever had to have or play and to call somebody who isn't your own mother for mom was hard on her.

"I like it very much thank you very much Vanessa, I think it would suit me very good, Dave what do you think?" Vanessa just nodded a "Your welcome" and walked back to Zac who held up a light gray belted halter dress with v-back. "OMG That one is so cute, I´m so getting that oh honey could you please take one for Suzane to, that one is so very her." She said and smiled. "Thats what I thought that you would say so while you were talking with the rents, I talked to Suzane who loved it." He said and gave her his famous smile.

Vanessa looked down again at the dresses and found a dark gray long sleeve belted dress with draped neck witch was absolutely beautiful. She grabbed a few black dresses before she moved to the trying room where she decided to buy them all but of corse she had all the others looking to see if they were okay,

30 minutes later they al exited the store, and the guys were carrying all the bags complaining while the girls just laughed, they quickly left all their bags in their cast and moved on to Dolce & Gabbana where all the teenage girls started at the dress section.

"Momo OMG you should so get this black dress and wear it on a date or something, it would look gorgeous on you!" Ash said and held up a beautiful black 3/4 dress that seemed to be curve hugging in the right way, and it had a different fabric in the middle of the dress. "You are so right, I am so gonna try it on!" She took the dress from Ashleys hand and held it up so she could look at it even more.

"What do you think about these?" Vanessa said and held up three short sundresses but with different patterns and colors. "I like the first two not the last one, a bit to revealing for my taste." Olyssa said and held up a sophisticated black dress, the sleeves were black lace see-through and it had a white chiffon, crepe and a black waist belt. The girls nodded and kept on looking.

"OMG Ash here is one for you." Momo said and held up a light pink dress that were short sleeved and had a v neck line and a black belt and a bow around the waist line. She just nodded a "thank you" and grabbed the dress and looked back at the dresses.

The girls grabbed a few more dresses and tried them on before continuing with tops.

With the teenage guys

"Okay so you can't have enough dress shirts so let's get one in very color we can find" Zac said and took a few one colored shirts then a few plaid shits that he knew would be appreciated by his best friend, or his wife in this case. They then grabbed a few cardigans, jeans, dress pants, tuxes, and underwear.

When they were finished they payed and went to their so called fathers who tried to find the right clothes, "How´s it going daddy?" Zac asked with a playful tone and smirk on his lips. "Very funny son, it´s going great how about you?" He asked and held up a pair of jeans, "Those are nice, try those on, yeah I´m all finished but I don´t have the guts to walk over to mom or Nessa at the moment, you know what happens" At the moment he didn't have a clue what would happen if he walked over there but he knew that the man behind David would react if he started to explain his mothers behavior to his dad.

"And here I was happy that my oldest son wanted to be with his old man but no, he tries do dodge his wife and mother, smooth Zac, really" Zac smiled at his father and let out a chuckle before answering, "Aw daddy you know that I love you" Zac said and tried to hug David who accepted it. "Son it wouldn't hurt if you said it more often and I love you too" David stroked Zacs hair before he heard someone say "Aww!" David turned his head to se Vanessa taking a photo of them from her Iphone 4, "So are you guys ready?" Starla asked and tried so hard not to say al those things she wanted to say, all those things that would be so typical Temperance Brennan.

"Yes I´m just going to pay for this, then I can take your bags sweetie" said David and looked at his wife he could se how hard her brain worked to not say what he knew she wanted to say, he was so proud of her, he knew that this was very hard for her. She had to change her personality totally, she was usually a woman who based all her life on facts but now she needs to be a woman who bases her world on emotions, and emotions isn't a easy subject for Temperance Brennan, he knew that in the near future she would slip up, but he would be okay with it because he knew that she's giving all she has to avoid slipping up.

After D&G they entered LV where they bought bags, accessories, clothes, watches and other things, when they left Lv they entered Burberry and all the women went to their floor and all the men to their.

With the older Women

"Sweetie what do you think about this blue twisted front satin skirt? Is it to much for somebody at my older BUT still young age?" Veronica asked Starla who looked at it and smiled at her, "It would look terrific on you Ronny!" At the same time she looked at a black high waisted pencil skirt and then hung it over her wrist.

"Anna and Suzane here are simple black dresses, if I remember correctly you were looking for that." Starla said and pointed towards the rack with the black dresses, but not before she decided to try one of the tweed print silk georgette dresses that were next to her.

"Thank you so much Starla, Exactly what I looked for, Is the pink one a bit to much for me? Maria said and held up a pink rushed georgette silk dress that would flatter her skin tone perfectly. "No That would look beautiful on you!" Sarah said and held up a simple black dress and shook her head and hung it back.

When they had tied everything on they moved to the shit section were they all took a simple white button up before they landed on the knitted section, "Starla this wool jacket should fit you" Maria said and held up a dark green register interest short belted wool jacket that would fit her very nicely. "Your correct Maria, it is very nice, thank you very much." Starla looked around to see that Veronica, Sarah and Anna were talking over the black cardigans and she didn't want to intrude, all this acting were taking a lot on her but she saw it as a learning concept, she saw the logic in why she acted at the moment but she didn't feel safe.

"Mommy?" Vanessa said and looked at her mother that looked a bot distracted, "Yes? Sorry honey, I was just thinking, what did you say?"

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything but are you okay?" Vanessa asked and looked at her, she could see how stressed she was, and how uncomfortable she was in this situation, Temperance was and still is a scientist not a field agent but she was needed it this situation and she knew that usually the director didn't have a day of shopping before an undercover case, but this time was different. This time they needed to use scientists and agents and make them a family, the needed a group of twenty people work as one mind and that takes more than 3 hours of talking about their new alias, so they were sent to New York to bond and to do a bit of character studying.

"I´m am fine, how are you?" she asked and looked at her daughter in law, she knew that Vanessa was very smart, she was almost as smart as her when it came to science and she was in someway smarter than Booth on people, why? Because she understands women in a way that no man can.

"I´m fine I found a lot of clothes so yeah." Vanessa said and offered Starla a hug who accepted it, what they didn´t know was that the men that knew them more than they knew them self in some way were standing so they could see them.

"Bones is finally talking to somebody that is like me but also like her. Zac she trust her, and that is new" David said quietly so only Zac could hear.

"The same goes for Nessa, she isn't the huggy person except when it comes to me and the others in our gang but mostly me. So this is great." Zac said discretely and held up a dress shirt so he could look at it.

"Nice shirt, but then this is great!" He looked at the girls again who looked through the racks of clothes.

One hour later they left BurBerry with loads of bags and were walking down the street towards Hollister where they bought loads of clothes, accessories, shoos, swimwear, and hygiene particles like body lotion.

Next stop were a small cafe where they sat down to take a drink, they weren't hungry because they eat on the plane.

Afterwards they continued with Juicy, DKNY, Abercrombie & Fitch, Acne Jeans, Calvin Klein, Chanel, Diesel, Guess, Hugo Boss, Ralph Lauren, Victoria's Secret, Diesel, Levi, Glow, Urban outfitters after that they were so tired that they drove towards their hotel.

In the Efron car

Vanessa was resting against Zacs side, he had his arms around her and she had almost fallen asleep, and David was driving while talking to his so called wife about her feelings about the case, she confessed her feelings about the emotional things and he assured her that it was very common that you react different when you have to go undercover and especially when the case is so big and involves so many people.

When Zac sat in the back of the car he felt safe something he rarely felt when he wasn't in one of his apartments or around his gang. David looked back at him and Vanessa when he stopped at a red light and smiled "Why are you smiling?"

"I´m smiling because believe it or not it was the fist day in over 14 years that did something family-like and I fell safe, witch I don't usually do. And I would like to thank you guys for that." Zac said before closing his eyes indicating that he didn't want to talk more about it, so David looked over at Starla who had tears in her eyes,

"Don't, not here we´ll talk about it later, they don't need to see you like this, because i know that you hate being vulnerable." "Thank you Booth" She said quietly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The rest of the ride was quiet and when they arrived at the hotel the buzz- guys carried all their bags to their suites, David opened the door while carrying his wife bridal style and walked in and turned around to see that his son with Vanessa in his arms entered the suit without a trouble.

There were only two bedrooms in the suite and then there were a kitchen, living room, launch and huge closets, Booth was impressed with all if this, he knew that their alias would be rich ant that´s why they lived at the most expensive suite in the Hilton hotel, but he couldn't appreciated so much like he wanted to because he was scared. He was scared because it was harder to work when he had to protect Parker, it was different with Brennan, Troy and Gabi, they were adults and they were trained, well not Brennan but she had trained in a different way, she knew how to defend her self, but Parker he´s ten, he´s not trained yet in that department. He was scared that the operation was so dangerous that he could loose his son. Somewhere in his thinking he had moved towards one of the bedroom putting Brennan down on the bed, and lying down next to her. He looked at her before getting up once again to look around and lock the doors and windows, in the kitchen he found Troy doing the same thing, "Checking the safety?" He asked tiredly to make his presents known, Troy looked at him and nodded, "you too I assume?" "Yeah" Booth said while nodding his head.

"Is she safe?" He asked pointing towards their bedroom, "yeah, first thing I checked, mom?" He asked walking towards the closets to check, he looked ridiculous, he was just in a pair of sweats and holding his gun in one hand, Booth looked the same but he had a white t-shirt on too. "Yeah, girls first then the rest of the world." Booth said entering the launch, "True, Dad you seriously need to look at the size of this closet, it´s like Vans times two" Troy said signaling that he found a microphone, "Yeah this one two thank god that were just gonna stay this night otherwise they would of bought every garment in New York to fill these babies up, go to sleep and I check the door, love you son." "Love you too dad"He said and hugged him and Booth whispered "in every flower in this room, be careful and tell V and text all the teens and I will text all the adults, but in code" Troy could barley hear him but nodded and walked towards his room where he fell a sleep but not before texting the teens.

Next morning Vanessa woke up because of Zac scratching his leg like a crazy person.

"Honey stop with that your shacking the whole bed" her voice was groggy because of her sleep, "I´m so sorry, it´s just that I got bitten by a mosquito or a bug last night and I don't have my allergy pills with me and no you didn't pack yours either, I checked." Vanessa looked at him and then at his leg and smiled at him, "Aw I´m sorry I could of sworn that I packed them, have you checked with the others if they have the pills?" Zac smiled at her, he knew that she understood what he was indicating on the microphones that were in the suite, "I texted them yesterday so I haven´t checked if I got an reply." he grabbed his Iphone 4 and saw that he had 5 messages from the other families.

"Sorry Dude no pills here, did you talk with the others? /Oly" Zac just nodded and opened the other one, "Yeah, I got so it would cover for a week for both of us xoxo Ash"

"Yees, Ash has the drugs!" Zac shouted in fake happiness. "Well that´s great honey but what did the others say?" V asked hoping that there only were the two most expensive suites that were bugged, well that would be the logical thing, since loads of stars usually stays in those two. "Why don´t I just read them out loud?" V nodded in response, "Aww Bro are you all swollen and red again? Haha, did you catch my sarcasm? Bobby´s sending his love to you guys. xoxo The Corbster." By now they were laughing hysterical, "And I thought that he could´t get more stupid," Chad had done his homework, Corbin was stupid and goofy but Chad was smart and goofy.

"Okay next one is from Chris saying that also been bitten, but he doesn't need or have the allergy pills," Zac stopped to scratch his leg, "Well Momo has the drugs and her mom is bitten al over her leg," "Well that´s bad, but do you know whats even worse?" Vanessa asked her husband who looked at her with a hint of worry in his expression, "What?" he asked shortly, "You mr forgot to give me my good morning kiss." She said with an angry voice that you could hear that she was almost laughing. "Is that so?" He asked and smiled, she nodded and moved herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he was hovering over her when he carefully bent down and put his lips on hers, they could both feel the sparks, but pretended that nothing happened, when air was needed they broke apart and put their foreheads agains each other.

"Are you decent?" They could hear Davids voice from outside the door.

"We are if you count PJ:s as decent" Vanessa answered and as a response the door opened and their parents or in laws came in.

"Good morning did you sleep well?" Starla asked and pouched the button so that the curtains could open, "Yes we did except for my stupid bug or mosquito bite that I have on my leg." Zac answered and now Starla turned around and looked at his leg but she couldn't se anything except that it was a bit red, but then she remembered that being bitten my a bug or an animal was their code word for being bugged. "Well I can see that, I think that I have something for your allergies in my medical bag that I always have with me." She said, she knew that Troy was allergic to mosquitos so they had to have that in his file to avoid any accident.

"Thank you mom but I can take them when we eat breakfast, I just want to take a shower first" Zac said and wrapped his arms around Vanessa who sat next to him. "Sure sounds great, we´ll meet the others in 45 minutes so get ready and then we´ll eat breakfast in the Tisdale suite," Starla said as she moved towards the teenagers and gave them a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

30 minutes Later

Vanessa was standing in the en suite bathroom fixing her make -up, she had a dress from D&G that were black with colorful polka dots on it, the dress was V neck lined were sleeveless, the dress had a black belt that you could tie like a bow, in other words the dress looked gorgeous on her, her dark curls were up in a high ponytail and her fangs were cut just below her eyebrows. When she exited the bathroom Zac just stood there speechless, " Nessa you look beautiful, more than beautiful, you look…" Zac couldn't describe how beautiful she was at that moment. "Thank you, but Zaccy you look great." She walked to her D&G bag to pack up her black closed-toe slip-ons and put them on than she turned to her husband who wore a plaid red and black Beckhorn Trail shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch over a white simple t-shirt and to match that he wore black levi jeans and his white converse, in his hand he held his wedding ring and his aviators.

"Thank you Ness, but we need to go now, the rents are waiting in the launch." she nodded and grabbed her black handbag and hung it on her shoulder, but not before putting in her phone, sunglasses and purse.

"Don´t you to look nice" David said and smiled at them, "So do you" Vanessa replied and intertwined her hand with Zacs. "We need to go, do you have everything packed? And when I mean everything I even mean the new clothes and things we bought yesterday." Starla asked them in a motherly way. The teens looked at each other and then put on an innocent look and pout. The adults looked at each other and smiled, they were so cute, "Well you can pack after breakfast, you did buy more bags in LV yesterday am I correct?" Starla tried to sound like their faces didn't affect her at all, but they did, and they knew it.

"Yes that we did, this girl here bought 6 new bags, and not like the small traveling bags, no she bought the biggest ones," Zac joked, "But darling if I remember correctly you were the one urging me to buy the biggest ones because then i would have all the collections of traveling bags, so don't say that it was my fault." Vanessa replied and walked over to her mother in law who were laughing by the door. "Well you bought so many clothes that I knew that you would need them and then I tried to be a good husband by helping you with your shopping addiction." Zac said and left the suite behind his mother and wife. On the whole way to the Tisdale suite they playfully argued about it.

"So who started it this time?" Ashley said when she opened her door to the suite, "Well Zac did but my wife over here brought up the subject." David said and walked in, "Hey guys why don´t you just stop because at this moment that conversation is just playful but in five minutes Zac will say something that hurts Vanessa or V saying something that makes Zac angry so he says something that will hurt." Ashley said and sighed she new this game all to well, it always ended in the same way.

"Yeah, where´s the food?" Zac said and entered the door and walked over to the others. "Love the Dress V and the shoes" Ashley said as they walked in into the suite, "Thank you, I totally love that pink dress, aww A we bought the same shoes." V exclaimed and took her hand, "Of coarse I did, they are so cute! And since we´re best friends you should know that all the teen gals bought them and is wearing them today too." Both started laughing because this wasn't the first time they bought the same thing and wore it at the same day. "Well what can we do? Great minds think alike!" V said and sat down next to Zac at the dining table.

During breakfast they talked about the plans for the day and what they needed to do during the day before they should take the plain to Albuquerque, after breakfast all the teens went to pack the last things while all the adults talked about how weird it was that they felt a connection towards the teens so fast.

15 minutes later they were all standing in the garage next to the cars arguing about witch car they should drive in,

"My idea is that we drive in the same cars as yesterday but all the teen girls drives the Rolls-Royce" Oly said and the others agreed.

In the girls car.

"Seriously this is a very hard case, and we haven't even left New York, wondering what will happen when we get to location and start school next week." Taylor said and leaned back in her seat. "I don´t know, the thing is that we´ve done things like this before but then it was just us you know, we didn´t need all the parents and stuff, but this operation is supposed to take around half a year, and half a year playing T:s wife, I don't know how that will end up." Gabi said and looked around on the streets, Sharpay was driving and Kelsi was sitting in the passenger seat, they had plugged in Taylors Iphone in the speaker system so if anybody dove by the would just hear the music and bearly their voices.

"Are you worried that you´ll fall for him again?" Kelsi said and looked back at her, she nodded and looked to her right were she saw the mercedes that belonged to the teen guys, when they stopped at the red light the guys saw her and she got a glimpse of Troy who smiled at her and then winked before he continued to drive. "Well from what I can see he´s still in love with you, you both get that stupid grin on your faces when your near each other, and if he didn't feel anything more than friendly feeling towards you then he wouldn't be shearing a room with you at our own apartment" Sharpay said and looked at her through the mirror. "I guess your right, but can we stop talk about it?" Gabi said and looked at Taylor who understood that Gabi wanted her to change the subject.

"Are you all exited for the photo shoot?" Taylor finally said as they drove in to the garage that belonged to the FBI undercover department in New York but to everybody outside they thought the building belonged to a newspaper because of all the signs and stuff outside of the building. When they walked in they were chocked about how well the disguise was, there were people talking about different articles and issues, Suzane and David walked up to the reception and showed them their badges and the receptionist just nodded and told them that they should take the elevators to the 4th floor were they would meet a woman called Cecilia, in the elevator Vanessa rested against Zac and he had his arms around her waist in a protecting way, all the agents and scientists were nervous, they didn't know what to expect, when they arrived on the forth floor the were guided through all the offices that apparently belonged to the persons that wrote all the books that the FBI uses in their training for the probes.

They entered a office and walked towards a bookshelf that was filled with books, they all sat down and Cecilia pushed a button that closed all the curtains in the room then she put on some music.

"And the only thing left for her to do is pull out the right book so the bookshelf will turn around and we´ll enter another part of the building where we´ll take our photos" Chad said to Troy quietly and let out a chuckle. Troy just nodded and laughed "Yeah, this is seriously weird, I thought that this building would be safe considering that it belongs to FBI, but you never know. But how cool would it be if the wall just opened and we would be in another world." "Yeah I know like Narnia and the bookshelf." Both of them started to laugh and Booth turned around to look at them and see why they laughed, "Narnia and the bookshelf, oh my god, that one is classic Chad!" Troy said while laughing and now it was Booths turn to start laugh, he understood what the guys meant and they were right.

"Boys, could you please stop laughing before the bimbo hears you?" Gaby exclaimed and slapped Troy and Chad on the top of their heads. "Hey!" They both turned to look at her but sat down when they saw her glare and finger pointing to the chairs. Booth looked at them and laughed even more, " Do you think this is funny Seeley?" Booth turned to meet her eyes and was surprised when she glared at him and pointed to the chair next to Dr. Hodgins, in response he nodded. "Thank you" Gabi said sweetly and sat down on Troys lap since there wasn't enough chairs.

"Well here is the schedule for the photo shoots and here is a map so you can find everything on the different floors." Then Cecilia turned around and looked at the huge bookshelf and pulled out a black covered one and the shelf moved inwards so they could see a corridor and a launch.

"And I thought that only happened in the movies" Sharpay whispered to Taylor who stood next to her, "I thought that was one of the most unsafest things to do, and isn't this building safe?" Taylor responded and started to move towards the now corridor.

Chad, Troy and Booth were laughing hysterical because of the bookshelf. "It wan´t that fun, why are they laughing like maniacs?" Gabi asked Angela who smiled at her, "Sweetie they are men they can laugh at everything, and I agree with you Narnia and the bookshelf wasn't that fun." "I know, Narnia and the idiots, that would be a fun movie to se." Gabi said and let out a small giggle and then looked at the guys who had stopped laughing. "Yeah that would be more fun to watch."

"Okay can I have your attention please?" Cecilia looked a bit frustrated and sighed deeply before opening her mouth again.

"Thank you, now listen carefully, in this corridor there are 20 rooms that are your dressing rooms where you can find different clothes for every photo that you´re gonna take, and there is make-up in there to, summer pictures is what we´ll take last because you need to use spray tan so it looks realistic, there are name tags on each door, do you understand that part?" Cecilia looked around to see if anybody had a question but nobody had nobody had one.

"Okay next part is quite simple you need to decide witch cars you want to have and in every room there are catalogs for the FBI cars that you can use, you need to choose two cars each, one for the summer and one for the winter, but since your gonna be in Albuquerque it´s quite warm all the time but you know. After that we need you to decide color, like special agent Evans, you need to have both of your cars in a pink shade so you can use the computer that is in your dressing room to design your own car, well the paint not the car. that goes for all of you but think about that the car shall match your alias economy. That was all for now, good luck!" Cecilia said and started to walk towards the end of the corridor.

"Well she´s officially weird but lets get this going" Zach Addy said and walked to his dressing room.

3 hours later and 50 904 pictures later they were finally at the last picture a photo of all of them on a boat sleeping out on the deck.

"Well I did not think that they would build a yacht and put it in a pool just so one picture would look realistic" Zach said to Jack Hodgins who were just as chocked as him, "Me either, this case is serious, when the director said that we would have to suffer through a photo shoot I thought that we just would take new wedding photos and everything not like remaking baby photos and building a beach and a yacht, this is sick!" Hodgins said and looked at his best friend who agreed with him.

"Okay can everybody gather around me so we can talk about this upcoming shoots?" The photographer yelled, everybody walked up to him and were quiet, witch was very rear, but they were so exhausted and hungry that they just wanted the photo shoot to be over.

"Okay I need a few ones of you looking up, like if you´re looking at the stars but you need to be like all lovey dovey, and the story behind these photos is that the servant took these photos. after that photo I want you to lay down and quite close to each other and then we´ll take a photo that is almost right above you, so you need to pretend like your sleeping, and once again in couples, just lay as you usually do but it needs to look like you´ve been watching the stars. Got it?" Everybody except for Brennan nodded and Gabi told her what it meant in science language.

Half an hour later they were all in their dressing rooms designing their cars, and the ones that had the most fun was with out a doubt Angela and Sharpay who sat together in Angelas room and fixed all together.

"Ange I want to have like the Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M in like hot pink but with like a black AT on it, then the inertial should be like black leather with my initials on it. The initials should be hot pink I think." Angela nodded and started to fix thing with the computer and after a minute they could she the finished outcome.

"It´s hot, but it would be hotter in red but since Ashley loves pink…" Angela said, they knew better that painting flowers on it, the car was so nice itself that it didn´t need more stuff on it.

"i know, but the next car shall be the BMW Alpina B7, this one should be hot pink but have like a black tree that starts on under the light on the left side and then will the branches move up and have leaves on them and they will cover the whole hood, but not very close together, you still need to see the pink and how they crawl onto the sides of the car, they need to stop on the middle of the front doors."

Angela nodded and fixed it with the computer, she had the hugest smile on her face, the car looked good. "Can we try to have it the other way, that the branches is pink and the car is black?" Angela asked Sharpay who nodded.

"This is much better! And the interior could be like black furred fabric with the pink branches that crawled up to the head of the seat. When Angela fixed it Sharpay jumped in her chair and clapped her hands, it looked so good, "This one is hot, hotter than the other one!" Angela looked at her, she was exited and in some way it made her happier in a motherly way. "It´s a hot car! Your going to have the coolest car in the whole world except for mine!"

Sharpay laughed and rose from her chair to switch places with her, they agreed that they wouldn't design their cars themselves, so Shar sat down and looked at Angela who looked through the catalog.

"Well for my winter car I´m going to have a Hummer H3X, and for summer a Mercedes- Benz SLK Roadster." Sharpay nodded and clicked on the symbol for the Mercedes. "So witch color?" Angela sat quiet for a while and then looked at the screen, "Metallic Red and then I want the interior to be black leather, god this is quite boring but the car is so nice that if I did something with it I would hurt it." Sharpay looked at her and smiled "I know, the car is gorgeous in that shade of red you don't need to do anything more. But you love roses right?" Sharpay asked and Angela looked at her with a puzzled face, "Yes and lilies, why?" "Just watch" Sharpay started to design a pattern of roses and lilies that would be on the top of the headrest.

"Oh that is so beautiful Shar, thank you!" Angela hugged her and looked at the screen once again, the interior was very nice with the small flowers formed as a heart, but they weren't like a bouquet more like single flowers that formed the shape of a heart. "It´s nothing, shall we move on to the other car?" she asked and pressed send on the order. "Yes, well this one will be metallic blue and you know the branches I designed on you car, use them but put them on the side of the car, just so they cover.." She stopped when she saw how it would look, they looked at each other and silently agree that it would look totally wrong with the branches there.

"Well how about in the interior that on the bottom of every seat we have like white lilies shaped as a big heart and then inside of that we write different jokes on every seat?" Sharpay asked and looked at Angela who nodded.

10 minutes later they were finished and waited in the launch for everybody else who dropped in one by one.

"To the cars and then to the hotel to get our things and then to the plain we´re we´ll eat," Booth took command and everybody else were to tired to argue.

When they arrived at the airport they fallow their guide that took them to now the Efron plain and went onboard, on every seat were a big bag of different types of salads and desert. They ate in silence and then every girl changed clothes to their sweats from juicy Couture and then they sat down in their sofa/ chair and fell asleep wrapped up in the arms of their significant other.

**I really hope you like it, review please**


	3. A new town and a new home

** _Undercover_**

**_Chapter 4: A new home and a new town_**

"I´m so very sorry to wake you up but we´re about to land so just fasten your seatbelt and then you can sleep for 20 minutes more."The flight attendant who didn't know that they were agents gently said to Jeff and Vincent who were bearly awake just nodded and rose from their chairs carefully to not wake up the women that they have had in their arms before. Carefully not to wake the others they put on their seat belts on before sitting down again but they could´t go back to sleep so when they had finally landed they decided to wake up the others. Tiredly they exited the airplane and moved towards the airport where someone would come with their bags and cars. Ten minutes past and the buzz-guy came and guided them towards their limos.

"Daddy where shall we have all of our bags? Because there is so many of them." Monique asked Martin who smiled at her, "Well baby I think that there will be like one limo for every family to put their bags in and then two limos to ride in." Monique just nodded and walked to Corbin who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, when every bag was in the limo the teens decided that they wanted to ride together, the ride was silent, all their faces were turned so they could look out the windows, they drove past a very big school that had a sign that it said "East high school", "So this is our new school." Lucas said quietly and just kept on looking through the window, the car drove in to a small society and they could se on the houses that they belonged to person with a huge wallet, they drove up the street and found six huge mansions in a U turn, and the limo stopped right out side of the largest one.

"Welcome to our new homes everybody" Chris said quietly, the atmosphere around them were anxious and it want necessary to speak louder, they looked at him and smiled before the driver opened the door for them so they could exit. They walked up their parents and looked around their small neighborhood, the road was almost egg shaped but the mansions were on the U part, in the middle between the small roads were a little park.

"The mansions look like the ones in the OC, or more like fresh prince in Bel air." Chris said to the other guys who agreed with him.

"May I have your attention please?" Sarah asked and everybody turned so they could look at her.

"Now were starting from the left side, my family, then the Warren family, then the Tisdale family, then the Efron family, then the Coleman family, then the Blue family, is that clear? We´ll pack in then we´ll meet in the Efron mansion for dinner." An "Okay" left their mouthes and towards their mansions were their was moving people, but in real life they were FBi agents in training and this would be their fist undercover case.

Every family entered their mansion and were blown away, they knew that it would be furniture in it but not that organized, the house was enormous with its wooden floor and big windows, the mansion was bright and was very spacey (Like the Cohens house in the O.C), it had a huge kitchen and the living room was hooked up with the latest technology, there was an indoor pool in the basement that had a stair to the yard, there was a small cinema, a big dining room, a music room, a basketball court, 6 en suites, 4 toilets.

"Okay kids listen up we´ll have at the master one and the room next to ours is Dylans, and you´ll have the one with the balcony that´s on the west wing of the building, oh yeah we are on the right one so no funny business. Kapishe? Same rules as before but me and you mom thought that we could be a bit nicer when it comes to slumber parties, and so are the other parents so all you need to do is text us if your going stay at one of your friends house but just tell us witch house, and of coarse you need to ask if it´s okay if the other monsters wants to sleep here but it would´t be a problem." David took a deep breath and looked at his wife who looked a bit discomfortable.

"Hey honey you okay?" He continued and he could feel how she reached for his arms and wrapped them around her, that was when he knew that something wasn't right, "cramps Booth, you know how that is for me?" She whispered so that nobody could hear her, even though their mansions were safe they all decided to stay in character incase of someone bugging them or just walking past their neighborhood. Davis nodded as an answer and saw Zac holding what seemed to be a very tired Vanessa. "Baby girl are you tired or is their something else bothering you?" David asked still holding his wife close to him in a protective manner, he could se on his daughter in laws face that just for the last 4 hours she has been getting paler and paler. "Same as mom and my painkillers is starting to loose its effectiveness and I don't have more pills." By now had Starla let go of her husband and moved towards her daughter and took her from her sons arms and she took her hand and let her to the living room and sat down on the cream colored sofa, when they had sat down she took her in her arms and hugged her close.

Both Booth and Troy were shocked to say the least, "Am I really seeing this?" Troy whispered quietly and moved a bit closer to his colleague so nobody could hear a thing not even the movers who were agents in training. "Yes, this is special, Bones isn't the huggy kind of person, I so need to get this on picture to send to the other squints." Troy nodded and looked again at the woman who he called his best friend, he knew that she's only clingy to people who she called her family, ever since her accident she's been more reserved than usual.

"This is so unlike her, she only trust her family like that, ever since she got.." Troy could't finish his sentience before Booth cut him of, "Don't, every time I hear about what happened to her I want to go and visit that bastard to torture him in some way." Booth was the one who cached the guy that raped Gabi and he still got every time he herd of what happened to her. "Your not the only one, god, wait I know that face." Troy said and walked over to Vanessa in this case. "What's the matter? Do you want me to look for some paracetamol and my old sweatshirt?" Vanessa just nodded her face still resting on her mother in laws chest. "How about you mom can I give you something?" This was something that could be doubted, every child knew what their parents needs when they are hurt or sick in some way, but he knew nothing about Temperance Brennan and therefore he knew almost nothing about Starla.

"Paracetamol and a cup of tee wouldn't hurt but since there isn't anything unpacked so I would just like the same as your wife here, but your dads sweatshirt, and could you please do grocery shopping? We need food in this house." She said while stroking Vanessas hair. Zac just nodded and kissed Vanessa on her forehead before kissing his mom on her cheek.

20 minutes later all the guys were outside of their houses waiting for their cabs that would take them to the grocery store.

"Are you sure that Vanessa our Vanessa was curled up against your mother?" Corbin asked still trying to comprehend the story. The other males walked up to the teens and entered their conversation. "I know Mom just took her hand when V were hugging me and then they walked to the sofa and mom just held her fore dear life, same with Van." Zac finished and looked at his house, the other women had joined them to watch a movie in the mini cinema that they had.

"I´m proud of them actually, this is huge for them and sooner or later thing will change for the better, and our cabs is here, do you all got your shopping lists and your money and things?" Tony asked but mainly looking at his son who nodded, "Corb do you have your phone with you?" He continued, Corbin started to check his pockets and then his jacket, nothing. He smiled shyly at his father who laughed as the rest of the men did. "Don't worry I have it here, but be more careful and when we are in the store just stay close to one of us, understood?" Corbin nodded and smiled and took his phone before he entered the cab.

To change into his alias was very hard for Chad because he was very smart and loved to organize things but Corbin on the other hand is messy, stupid, goofy and always hungry. But he had a fun time goofing around specially using his secret weapon, tricking people to say what he want them to say, Tony was a person who Corbin loved to mess around with, malignly because he doesn't get what he's trying to do, and after a while when he gets it he tries to get mad but it doesn't work.

The guys had a fun time shopping everything they needed and they even rented 10 cars so that every couple could have one car for the days before their own cars would come. Once arriving to their houses they found al the women hugging each other sleeping on the couch/beds that they had pushed together so it would be one large bed. All the men took out their phones and took photos, this would end up in the photo album that they were told to do.

The teen boys walked towards the kitchen to start making the pizzas.

"Chris is in charge and we´ll listen to him and that goes for everybody, yes Corbin that includes you" Lucas said and turned so we was giving Chris his total attention.

"Thanks, we´re going to do 5 pizzas that are big, so we´ll make one vegetarian, one tuna, one hawaii, one bacon special that's Corbs favorite, and at last one meaty one. We´ll begin with making the dough." Chris said and were about to brig up his Iphone so he could get the recipe. "No need we bought finished ones so all we have to do is the tomato sauce and fix everything that shall be on the pizza." Corbin said and gave him the boxes that had the pizza dough.

Everybody started to work and 30 minutes later they were sitting on the couch and started to look at the files that their dads had in their hands.

Suddenly they could hear the doorbell ring and Troy lifted himself up from the sofa and walked to the launch and then to the big door, outside were a couple of women who looked around late thirties and had very fashionable clothes and plastic body parts but they looked nice.

"Good evening ladies" Zac said politely and smiled at them.

"Good evening my name is Sheela Watts and this is my friend Alyssa Green and we just wanted to welcome you and the others but they didn't seem to be home." Sheela said and shook his hand and so did Alyssa. "Well thank you and I´m Zac, Zac Efron," He started and smiled at the ladies who looked at him up and down in a flirtatious manner, "Oh yes when it comes to the other families they are inside, you are very welcome to enter if you want." Zac said almost wanting them to enter so the other guys could meet them as well so they could get started on profiling on their neighbors.

"Well we don't want to bother" Mrs Green said in a very seduce full voice.

"Nah that wouldn't be a problem at all Mrs Green" Zac smiled and opened up the door even wider and gave them a signal to enter.

"Well Zac you call us Alyssa and Sheela we don't want to sound old." Sheela said and walked in and gasped.

"What a beautiful house you and your family have, and that you already had time to get up so manny things in just two days." Alyssa said and saw the other nine guys sitting on the sofas watching an old basketball game. The movers had been there for two days to decorate and everything before they showed up.

"Thank you very much Alyssa, we had our designers came early to fix the big things so that we just had to bring the smaller stuff, oh let me introduce me to my father here." Zac said when he saw David standing next to him.

"Well hello Ladies, I´m David Efron" David said and shook their hands while they were saying their names. By now the other men had left the couches and started to introduce them selfs.

"We just wanted to say welcome to the neighbor hood and we have a little something for very family as a welcome present, but do you mind telling us from where you moved from?" All the guys smiled and Chris Sr opened his moth and told them that they've moved from NY City and that they were very thankful for their gesture. The women flirted with every man in that room.

"Zaccy? Were are you?" Vanessas sweet voice filled his ears and he turned to see his wife in his sweatshirt and a pair of black shorts and black flip flops on her feet, her hair was up in a messy bun and she had no make-up on.

"I´m here baby, come here I want you to meet our neighbors Alyssa and Sheela" Zac said and held her close to him as she extended her arm to shake their hands, "It's very nice to meet you, I´m Vanessa Hudgens-Efron." The women smiled at her and then turned their attention towards Martin and David.

"Are you okay?" Zac whispered in her ear as she rested her back against his chest, she pushed her self closer to him and intertwined her fingers with his that were on her flat stomach.

"I'm feeling better, but mom is feeling very bad, she send me out here to get dad to fix her something that she called BCMT, so would it be rude to interrupt him?" She asked and turned her head so that she could se his face. He kissed her lips before saying no. She got out of Zacs arms and walked towards David who looked a bit distressed.

"Daddy?" V said and saw how the women looked a bit confused with her calling him dad,

"Yes baby girl?" Davis said and turned his back toward Alyssa and Sheela.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but mom said that she needed you to do your BCMT, and then she's wondering if you've talked to Dylan today." By now Vanessa could see the worry in his eyes, because Seeley Booth knew that if Temperance Brennan is asking Gabi to ask him to do his famous tea, things were bad, BCMT was something that he had invented a few years back when Tessa (His former girlfriend) had terrible cramps, so he just made a cup of strong earl green tea and mixed it with a little bit of whisky and then some lemon, and then at the side some painkillers, and when he gave it to Bones she started to call it for Booths cramp medicine tea, and after that it became BCMT.

"I called him when we got here and he's alright, why don't you just lay down with your mom and the other girls and let Daddy fix this for all of you because I´m guessing that this is a problem that's bothering all of you?" Vanessa just nodded and hugged him and once again said a nice to meet you before she walked towards her husband and hugged him close to her.

20 minutes later all the guys entered the small cinema with cups of BCMT in their hands and pain killers in the other. And then Chris and Corbin went to the kitchen to get al the pizzas to the cinema.

As the hours passed the darkens took over the city.

Next morning

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up!" David yelled in to the internal telephone and Zanessa flied up in the air. "What the hell?" Zac yelled and looked around to look for David. "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" David sang loudly and still he couldn't locate were the sound was coming from. "The internal phone dumb-ass!" Davis said before Starla scolded him and the teens started to laugh, Zac got up and pushed the talk button so they could here what they were saying. "We're up, and thank you DADDY for this pleasurable way of waking up." Zac said and walked to his suitcase so he could grab a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to Vanessa. "Your welcome son, are you coming down anytime soon because we're having breakfast in 3 minutes and then we're packing up our clothes and photos and everything and then tonight we're going to check out the town." David finished the conversation and the teens went down stairs.

"Zac put on a shirt, you make me feel like I'm fat" David joked with him and then turned to Vanessa who were hugging Starla. "How do you feel today V?" David said and started to prepare his BCMT,

"Worse actually but with your BCMT and stronger painkillers everything will turn out great, how about you mom?" Vanessa said and sat down on Zacs lap. "The same but I am planing to carry out the method as you" She answered and also sat down on one of the brown barstools, "How did you sleep?" She continued. "Good how about you two? Did dad snore like an elephant again?" Zac said playfully. "HA HA HA, you should be a comedian if the whole basketball thing doesn't work out. They ate breakfast very calmly and had a good time doing so, afterwards they all went upstairs packing up all the things that they had bought and redoing some of the decoration.

With Zanessa

"Z we have two big toilet cabinets but I were thinking that we could share one and have like towels and other showering stuff like extra shampoo and soup in it. What do you say?" He looked at her and knew that if he said what he wanted to say she would rip his head of, so he started to scratch his neck and look down to find the right words.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I'm gonna use this straw box here" She said and held up a small brown straw box, "to put my female products in it, what do you say?" She continued and looked at Zac who smiled and nodded and the returned to hooking up the TV and the sound system. After a while Vanessa came out of the bathroom and moved to the two doors that belonged to two big walk in closets, she started to open the one to the left and realized that its interior were a bit manly with the leather sofa and its dark brown wood shelfs and the big brown island that were in the middle of the room and its black marble. "Zaccy the closet to the left is yours I think." She said and then left to look in to the other one and it was very alike Hannah Montanas, She was in paradise but she found one problem, she had nowhere to put her billions of pairs of shoes. "Zachary we got a problem." V said in a whiny voice as she entered his closet once again where he were standing above one of his suitcases. "what?" he said and looked up at her, she had changed clothes to a pair of jeans short shorts and a black tank top.

"My shoes wont fit into the shoe part." She said and waited for his comment,

"Well you should take that as a sign baby, but Dad said something about calling him when you got to fix up your closet." She kissed his cheek before saying thanks and leave their room to find David.

A few minutes later she came back with a remote in her hand and a pice of paper in her hand, while entering her closet she pushed 14-08-32-22 and suddenly the wall with shelves on it opened and showed a huge shoe closet and a door, but there was no handle and she looked down at the paper and saw a small code at the top on the right side, she pressed the code on the remote and the door went in to the wall and she walked in, the room had many surveillants screens and loads of phones and a big cabinet that had a first aid kit and other types of medicine, then there were a shelf just with water bottles and conserves.

"So this has to be FBIs version of the panic room" She said to her self, and then closed the door and walked to the internal phone that were in her closet. "Mommy, Daddy and Z could you please come in to my closet asap" Vanessa said and decided to open one of her bags so she could start unpacking.

Once everybody was there she pressed the code again and everybody wowed when the shelf wall opened, "Trust me this isn't the coolest thing though, if everybody can come in here we can, yeah okay Booth you didn't tell me that we had a panic room." Gabi said and looked at him.

"Well Honey I didn't know that, Starla did you know that?" Both said trying to clarify their under cover names.

"Well all I can say is that this room and the panic room is our safety places, we can talk about the case there without risking somebody bugging us." Gabi continued.

"Okay that is good to know this fact but could you please elaborate on what a panic room is?" Temperance said and sat down on one of the white sofas that were in the middle of the room.

"Bones you haven't seen to movie panic room?" Booth said and sat down on the sofa right in front of the other one, there was a black and white theme going on in the room, all the shelves were black but the carpet was creamy white and the walls were black with white photo frame on it.

"No I have not seen that particular movie, that is why I wanted you to tell me about it so I can learn." Booth told her about the movie while Gabi opened the door to the panic room,

"Wow, by the thing we got here we could stay trapped for around 3 months, and here's a letter addressed to Booth." Troy said and grabbed and were about to open it when Booth took it from his hand and opened it.

"Lets see what it says, This room is your security room, this is the place were you have all your bigger weapons and all the files from the cases, and the reason why we put it in Agent Montezes shoe closet is that it's not drawn in the house sketches, every house here has one but they have different codes, and yeah as you said we could talk freely in here and in the closet, there is internet that isn't wired to the house at all so if we have a robbery nobody should be able to take out the power and the service of both the telephone and the internet. That is good to know, then it says something about medical things in the cabinet, and food and water, yeah and the rest we all ready know, except that we need to cover up this door and that we can change the passwords to both your closet and to these rooms. Yeah there is two different remotes one that is for the spinning thing in your closet and the other one is the one you already have. Well nothing more." Booth finished and looked at the other ones who looked a bit confused.

"Does that mean that we only can have one gun on us?" Gabi asked shyly and as a response she got a nod from both Brennan and Booth.

"What a pity, then I better take these out of my shorts," She said and took out two 38s and then one butterfly knife and then she took out the pepper-spray that she had hidden in her bra, and then she took out the chopsticks that she pressed on one place so they became small knifes. Troy was used to this so he wasn't shocked when she started to take of her weapons.

"How the hell could you have all that on you and you couldn't see a thing?" Booth asked surprised, Troy started to laugh and started to take of his weapons too.

"Well let's just say that I have skills that you don't, I bet that you have two guns on each side under your arms, then one on each ankle, one butterfly in your pants, am I right?" Gabi asked and started to giggle at Booths surprised facial expression.

"I have to agree with Gabi here, she is very competent in finding guns and other things." Temperance said and leaned against the wall.

"Well Temperance you have a way too big gun on your left hip right now, I bet it's an old gun, quite similar to the 38 but it's more like a revolver, am I correct?" Gabriella said and then looked at the table were both she and Troy had put their things on.

"Yes, you are correct." Temperance said and looked at the table too, there was so many weapons, and then she felt bad because she knew this kids and they weren't that much for violence they just had to be armed because of their jobs.

"Because I'm the oldest one here and the most experienced one I say that you Gabi can have one gun on you, and the knife and most defiantly have the pepper-spray and the hair things, as for you Troy, just pick one gun, the knife and the ankle gun. But No more until I say so and there is different rules when it comes to the school just so you know." Booth said and they just nodded.

A couple of hours later Vanessa was finally finished with her closet and just as she was about to enter the music room she heard the gatebell ring and she ran downstairs and to the little monitor that showed what the camera on the gate filmed. She saw a man discretely showing his badge and then she pressed open.

She pressed the talk button in all the rooms on the internal phone and yelled "Guys the cars are here!" She opened the door to see that all the houses got their cars. She ran towards the big truck that had all the cars. She immediately spotted her winter car and then followed bye her summer car, as the cars one by one got in in the garage. As the the rest of the family joined her in the garage looking at the cars that were placed under different categories, winter, summer and family.

"Dad you picked a hummer as our family car?" Zac said and ran toward the red Hummer h2, Vanessa who stood next to the car, "I always wanted a Hummer, and you got it in my favorite color." Zac put his arm around her and looked at his parents who smiled, "Kids we knew that you always wanted a hummer that's why we fixed so you couldn't chose them so we could surprise you. And for the color, honey we knew that your favorite color is red therefor we chose red, and we knew that if you are happy than our son would be happy." Starla said and looked at the kids who smiled at her.

"You got that right mom." Zac said and kissed Vanessas temple, "Well and for the summer car for this family we chose a Mercedes- Benz convertible, yes Zac it's silver" And as he said that the car drove in to the garage. "It's very nice, but I like your taste Z, but very macho choosing the black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera" Zac looked at her and smiled "Says the woman who chose the red Ferrari California" Zac mocked and walked over to his black audi R8 witch was parked next to his wife's red audi R8.

"We got some great taste there hubby" Van said and hugged him from behind, her forehead resting between his shoulder blades, he intertwined his fingers with hers an looked at the cars before saying "That we do".

Later that day all the teens were walking around in town talking and laughing, they all got stares by the others, they were new and they didn't fit in in the normal standard in Albuquerque. "So how was your first day in your houses?" Ashley asked her girlfriends when they stood in line to buy smoothies for all of them. "It was nice, but I missed you guys, and I swear I got lost at least 6 times, you would think that they could leave us a map when bought the mansion from them." Kelsi said in a playful tone and then continued with "how about you girlies?" "Well I also got lost a few times before I got the hang of it all, but I miss New York this is so small and I miss our other friends. But at least we have each other" Momo said and ordered, "Yeah I know but as you said we have each other and we could take the jet and fly out there when ever we want." Ashley said and looked around something was wrong and she could feel it but she didn't know what.

"Ash are you okay?" Vanessa said and looked at her, "You already know, and when did the guys say that they would meet us? she said turning around to look though the window as she drew two fingers through her hair. Vanessa knew exactly what that meant , a few years back al the girls decided to have secret codes, that one meant that her gut told her to stay alert because something was about to happen but she didn't know when or where.

"The guys are meeting us in ten minutes so we have time" Vanessa said and turned around to help Momo with the eight smoothies, "Thank you Mo" Olyssa said as she took hers and Lucas. Monique just waved it of, sitting down bye the tables Ashley drew two fingers through her hair again so the other girls could se it, they looked at her and then around. "The boys are here!"Ashley said and smiled as the guys walked to their table.

"Yeey my hubby is here!" Vanessa said and stood up so she could sit on Zacs lap, he greeted her with a gentle peck on the lips before taking a big zip of his smoothie. " This smoothie is way better than the one we use to drink in NYC" Zac said and looked at the others who either said yes or nodded their heads. "So what did you do without us?" Ashley said and looked at Chris who sat next to her. "We just walked around to see what the town could offer, but it seems to be a good city not as eventful as NYC but it's not boring. And I'm starving so I'm ordering something to eat do you want something?" he asked the others so they would turn around to look at the menu that was placed above the disk, and also the one ordering was one of their suspects and a few meters to his side was the rest of his gang. " Just a today's salad without tomatoes and thank you Chris" Monique said and took out her phone and pointed to Vanessa and Zac to pose so she could take a photo of them but in reality she took a photo of the suspect but everyone else thought she was focusing on them.

" Fore burgers and fore today's salads?" Chis asked to make sure before he got up to order. They ate under a fake conversation and taking photos discretely of the others.

As they were almost finished the other gang walked up to the teens.

"We're sorry to bother you but are you new here?" A fake blond asked them with a smile on her lips. The teens looked at her and then the others and smiled back forcefully.

"Yes we are, oh I am so sorry for my rudeness I'm Corbin" Corbin said and shook the girls hand and then started to introduce himself to the others. "I´m Amber Andrews and you don't have to apologize I were the rude one by interrupting you" Amber shook everyones hands as they said their names. "I noticed that you two have the same last name, are you siblings?" Simon said and wrapped his arm around a girl called Rachel. V looked at Zac who winked at her, indicating that she should tell them.

"No we're not siblings we're married, and the others are dating, how about you guys?" V said and leaned back even more on Zac who kissed her forehead, while looking at the others.

"Well Simon and Rachel are married too, then Sandra and Steven, Amber and Seth and Ryan and I are dating." Paula said and smiled. "Well that is nice, so witch school are you going too?" Lucas said and put his arm around Olyssa, who snuggled against his side. "We´re starting our senior year at East high school, witch school are you going to go to?" Ryan asked curiously and caught a glimpse of Simon who sent him a quick nod. "The same school as you guys, but I´m sorry to break this fun but we need to go and meet our parents now." Monique said and discreetly took one finger through her hair. Olyssa peeked up and looked at Monique to see if she was sure, "What time is it?" Oly asked to not gain suspicion. "Half past eight" Vanessa said and rose from Zacs lap. "Shit we're late, I sorry for our ruddiness, but it was very nice to meet you all." Corbin explained and took his tray and walked over to the place were you could put them. They all said good bye and walked outside of the café.

"Mo are you sure?" V whispered, Monique nodded and then took Corbins hand.

"V why ere we in such a hurry?" Zac asked when they were in their car. "Code blue." Vanessa said, code blue meaning weapons.

"Shit, I´m guessing Momo was the one who saw it?" Vanessa just nodded at him and leaned back in the seat and looked at her side where she could se Corbin driving his BMW Z4, he were talking with Monique and a smile came was formed on Vs face.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked gently when they stopped at a red light. "I'm happy, in someway this case give me a chans to be a normal teenager with a family who cares for me, a family who isn't based of friends and parents that are away al the time because of cases that they have to take, I don't know why but I like this, being married to you and yeah." Zac smiled and took her hand and squeezed it, the rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence, but Zac still held Vanessas hand in his.

Once they were at home they sat down on the sofa and waited for their parents to come home, they just laid in each others arms and stayed silent. They could hear their parents entering their mansion through the door that led to the garage.

"Z? V? Where are you guys?" David yelled and walked into the the launch to look around.

"We´re in the living room," Zac said and closed his eyes once again. He heard how both Starla and David entered the enormous living room and sat down on the other sofa, "How are you? You seem very tired." Starla asked with genuine concern, Vanessa opened her eyes and looked at her mother in law and smiled. "Yeah we are fine, just tired and still a little jet lagged, how about you?" She asked and closed her eyes again.

"We are also tired, have you eaten something?" David said and looked at his watch, 21.00. "Yes we did, mom you would of loved the place, their salads we're fabULOUS! " Vanessa said and looked at her again. "Well why don't you show me tomorrow, I have to buy clothes for Parker so do you want to have a girls day out?" Starla said and saw how the teenagers were about to fall asleep. "Sure mom" V said before she snuggled closer to Zac. "Kids why don't you just go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning." The kids had fallen asleep so hard that they couldn't hear Starla.

" Zac?" David said and shook his shoulder so he would wake up.

"What?" He answered tiredly and snuggled closer to Vanessa and hide his face in her hair. "You have to get up so you can go to bed" David continued and Zac just nodded and rose while carrying Vanessa, he slowly walked to their room.

"He is such a typical alpha male" Starla exclaimed and rose from the sofa to go to bed.

**I hope you liked it! Review!**


	4. Lake, school and memories part 1

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me a moth to upload this but a lot of things have happened but yeah here is the first part of the forth and fifth chapter. **

_**Undercover**_

_**Chapter 4 part 1**_

_**New school and memories **_

And finally the day arrived, the last day before the case would start for real, all the families had driven out to a lake so they could talk freely about everything.

"Parker come on can't you tell me anything embarrassing about your dad? Just a little story?" Troy pleaded and looked at the boy with puppy dog eyes. "No, I can't." he answered and looked around to search for his dad. " Why not?" Troy continued and glared at Gabi who were laughing really hard.

"Because My dad is cool, he doesn't embarrass me or him self, unlike you!" Parker said and gave Gabi a high five. "Parker, we're going to end up as best friends!" Gabi exclaimed happily and looked at Booth who were laughing at the whole scene. " Ha Troy now you know that I can be cool! Bub do you want to take a swim with me in the lake?" Parker nodded excitedly and walked to his dad who held out his hand for him to take. " Parker just remember what I said about the water in the lake" Troy said in a playful tone, " Troy I swear to god if you had said something to scare my son!" Troy smiled at Booth at ran towards the lake and jumped in.

When everybody was in the water Troy quickly put on a clowns mask and dove under water and swam towards Booth. Suddenly Booth screamed at the top of his lungs and swam/ran to land. Everybody looked at him in à weird way as they looked around to see if there were any danger. Brennan went up to see if he was okay and al he could say was "clown!"

All the teens plus Parker and Hodgins were laughing and the others just shook their heads. "Troy! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Booth screamed and Troy ran out of the water and tried not to get cached by the older agent.

A few hours later they were sitting by the big fire that Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins had made and they were talking about the case. Brennan sat between Boothes legs and rested against his strong chest, all the teens were sitting in the same position but Gabi also had Parker in her lap. And the rest of the women were either in the arms of their new partner or the men had their arms around their shoulders.

"So tomorrow we're going to have our first day in school and we'll try to gather as much information about the suspects." Taylor said and then looked at her companions who nodded. " And all the squints will work with the remains of the girl, and right we forgot to give you an alias working place right?" Booth asked the others who nodded. " I thought about what would be logical for us to work with, because it has to fit, so dr. Brennan and Zackaroni could say that they work as archaeologists, because I know that both of you are familiar with the requirements, and Hodgins you will still work as an forensic entomologist, forensic mineralogist, forensic palynologi and as a forensic chemist, jees that was hard to say, I think I´m going to stand by calling you the bug and slime guy." John Stratford said and laughed.

"Thank you John, and no I want you to call me KING OF THE LAB." By this Zack sent him a glare before he started to argue with him. Booth stopped them after a few minutes and they returned to their discussion.

"So you guys want me to start a fashion line and store in like a week?" Angela said and looked at everybody, "We have already started a line for you, the bureau owns like loads of companies just to use during under cover cases. So have you heard of the store Glow?" Sandra Andersson said and looked at Angela who at first looked chocked then very happy. "Of coarse I have I love that store! Why?" Angela asked Sandra answered " Well that store is yours now. Well it´s yours and Carolines and the teen girls will help you do their own lines so they could reach out to the suspect girls." The teens jumped with joy and started to talk about ideas and were stopped almost immediately by Alexander Hemington.

"Ladies it´s great that you are exited about that but we have to move on." The girls nodded and said a "Sorry sir" Alex smiled at them and then continued with "We have all the stories straight and tomorrow when you go to school your´re going to meet Sandra and Andrea, they are going to be the teachers at East high, Andrea is the cheerleader coach who also is the leader for the dance club. Then Sandra is your music teacher, you already know that Booth is going to be your PE and health teacher and also the coach for the basketball team. Henry is also a PE and health teacher and the coach for the track and field team and baseball team. As you can see we want as many of us in the school. But if anything happens we want you to go to Booth, he´s the leader for this case and he´s most likely to know all the students. " Alexander looked at Booth who were looking at his sleeping son who were still in Gabis lap.

"But Alex what are you going to be during the day? " Corbin asked tiredly. "I´m the Director for the sports department in the city of Albuquerque, oh and I think you want to know who your principal is," Alex said and looked at the teens who nodded. " I´m your principal but that doesn't mean that you can do what ever you want, I know that you are the best agents you can find in your age group but I´ve done my homework the guys here were a bit messy and lets face it guys when it comes to your little family you would do anything to protect them, am I right?" John said and got a yes as a reply.

They remaining time of the day they just chilled and bathed and got to know itch other even more.

The next day.

Vanessa woke up by the sound of the alarm and nudged Zac who had his arms around her, she turned of the alarm and turned around and broke their spooning position and kissed Zac so he would wake up. "Well that is a good way to wake up." He said sleepily and looked right into her chocolate brown eyes and hugged her close to him. "Good morning hubby, I would love to stay in bed all day but this is our first day so I´m going to jump in the shower I´ll wake you up when I come out." He were asleep before she could finish her sentence, she quickly jumped in the shower and then did her make-up, smokey eyes. After that she left the bathroom in a white fluffy towel and walked to Zac to wake him up again. When he was finally up he went to the bathroom too to shower.

Vanessa entered her closet and put on a fresh pair of underwear from Victoria Secret and then a pair of boyfriend cut jeans from Dolce and Gabbana ( D&G) and a black tank top and then over that she put on a black and white plaid Arch Bay shirt from Holliester co (HCo). She tucked her shirt inside her jeans in a nice way before putting on a brown leather belt, and then to fold up her pants so you could se 4 inches of her legs. Then she took her remote and entered her shoe closet to choose a pair of 6 inches high black pumps. She walked out to her room and started her IHome system and Colorful by The Verve Pipe blasted through the speakers, she swayed with the music and started to brush her hair.

"I know I can be colorful

I know I can be grey

I know this loser´s living fortunate

cause I know you will love me either way." Zac sang as he opened the bathroom door, she smiled at him as he walked over to his closet to put on his clothes. She continued to brush her hair and then blow-dried it, she took out her straightener, her curling iron and her hair products and she started to fix her hair so it would look perfect in her eyes. When she was finished she did her hair half up, half down and then she put on her jewelry, her wedding ring, engagement ring, a few other rings and a charm bracelet, a log chained silver neckless, all her jewelry came from Tiffany & Co.

"V you look gorgeous:" Zac said as he exited his closet and looked at her speechless, he were right she looked gorgeous and so did he. He wore a pair of Levi´s 511 Multi Pocket 3d Green Jeans and a white t-shirt and over that he wore a black and white plaid Hidden Hills shirt from HCo and on his feet were a white pair of converse. "Thank you, and so do you, And since when were we all matchy matchy huh?" She said and winked at him and put on her shoes and started to walk towards the door. "Since I saw my wife looking gorgeous in that shirt." He said and kissed her cheek and they left the room to walk towards the kitchen were they were met by Starla and Dylan. "Good morning mom and Dyl, how did you sleep?" Zac asked as he sat down next to his brother on a bar stool. "Good how about you?" Starla said and served waffles with fresh strawberries and raspberries. "Good, and thanks for the breakfast mommy." Vanessa said and took a sip from her hot chocolate that Starla had put on the table before they came down. "Your welcome, oh and your dad has already left for work and Dylan and I are going to drive to his kindergarten in 15 minutes do you want to ride with us or do you want to take your own cars?" Vanessa looked at Zac and they started their silent discussion.

"We´ll drive by our selves, that way you don't have to pick us up when the day is over." Zac answered and took the last bite of his waffle before putting the plate in the washer and kissing his mothers cheek and saying thanks for the breakfast.

All the teens had met up outside of their mansions and in pairs they drove to their new school everybody were wired up so that they could here each other even though they were not together. "Z there is a parking spot next to mine park there and we'll meet by that big fountain." Corbin said as they drove in to the parking lot of the school. "Thanks Bro" Zac said and did as he were told. Five minutes later they were all by the fountain and nodded a each other. " We got this, let's get this party started." Lucas said and took Olyssas hand and walked towards the entrains the others followed suite, when they entered the school they where met by stares from the other students.

"Z why are they staring so much at us?" V asked quietly so they only he could hear but through the microphones the others could hear her too. "Are they making you uncomfortable Nessa?" He asked gently and wrapped his arm around her even tighter. "A bit, but I'll manage." She answered with more confidence. "Yo mind your own business!" Lucas of all people yelled and the other students went back to what they were doing before. "Talk about a first impression!" Ashley said and the others agreed but looked weirdly at Lucas. "What can I say? They were making Oly uncomfortable." That answer was al they needed to know they looked at Oly with worried eyes and she smiled back at them and told them that she was alright but felt a bit uncomfortable. They walked toward their reception were they signed in and got their schedules, locker numbers and the combinations that they quickly remembered.

"So who do you have in homeroom?" Zac asked and looked at the others while they were standing in front of their lockers. "Someone called Darbus, how about you guys?" Olyssa said and looked at her schedule once again. "Same!" Everybody said and then they compared classes with each other, they found out that they were never alone.

"So lets go to homeroom and get this show started." Chris said and took Bobby from Corbins grip. Corbin started to chase him and finally caught it after a few minutes. They entered the classroom and looked at the other students and the teacher who looked like she was wearing all the costumes from Romeo and Juliet at the same time. Corbin got really scared and started to hide behind Monique with Bobby pressed to his chest.

"Hi We´re new here and we were assigned to this homeroom." Vanessa said and handed her all the papers from the reception. "Well ms. Bolton you could sit in the back behind Mrs Adams." Darbus started and looked at the other papers. "Ms. Darbus it´s actually Mrs Bolton." Vanessa said and smiled at her.

"Okay mrs Bolton, please take your seat, mr Bolton and mr Danforth the one behind Mr Bolton..." Ms Darbus continued with giving them their seats. During the lesson Ms Darbus talked about the importans of theater around the world, not only did she scare the boys she made the girls adore her.

The first days went fine, they all did the tryouts to the teams even though they knew that they had there place in the teams. But the last day of school that week didn't turn out as they planed. When lunch time finally arrived the girls walked towards their lockers and just talked about the school and the teachers. They opened the lockers and Ashley suddenly felt someone grab her ass, she let out a loud yelp that made the other girls turn around. "Let me go now" Ashley yelled and forcefully turned around to see a 5'11 extremely muscular boy with pimples all over his face and grey eyes . "Why would I let go of the sexy you?" the guy asked and pushed her up against the lockers.

With the guys

Ashleys yelp made them stop in their tracks, they knew that yelp, "Let go of me now" Ashleys voice filled with anger blasted trough the speakers that they had in their ears. Chris looked at the other guys who just nodded and walked towards the gym, "Ashley are you okay?" Zac asked discreet and for an outsider it looked like he were talking to Corbin. A faint mm was sounded and that made all the guys release a breath that they didn't know that they were holding. "Gee, wondering if he's alone or not." Lucas said out loud and the other guys started to laugh on Que.

"Why would I let go of the sexy you?" The boys could here the guys voice and they stopped once again. "Let me go now or I will force you to let me go." The boys could hear Vanessas voice say filled with irritation. "There is our answer." Corbin said and still acted like nothing was wrong. "How big were they?" Zac asked and showed a distance between his hands. "Why wont you your stupid juice-head tell you stupid gorilla and lean cosines friends to back the hell out of our faces!" Olyssa yelled and then they could hear a slap sound. The guys turned to look at each other before calmly walking towards their lockers but with worry in their eyes.

With the girls.

Ashley was pinned against a the lockers and looked calm as ever just waiting for her signal to fight back, Vanessa was pushed into a corner and tried not to mind the guys hand that tried to feel her up. Olyssa was furious, the blond well muscled guy held her against the wall and slapped her, "Baby you look gorgeous today" Olyssa just looked at him and tried not to hit him back yet, she just waited for the call so she could give back. Monique got pinned up against her locker, the guy pushed her against it so hard that she could feeling the bruce forming on her back.

"God you are so sexy that I would like to…" Vanessa blocked his voice and tried to get contact with the other girls but failed, "Let me go you creep!" She screamed and quickly she saw the crowd that was forming around them. " Sweetheart you shouldn't have yelled, nobody is going to help you you know, I´m the fucking king of east high!" Vanessa froze, the name reminded her of the accident in Africa. Her eyes went black when she looked up at the brown haired boy, he looked handsome but his personality was beyond disgusting.

With the guys

" Sweetheart you shouldn't have yelled, nobody is going to help you you know, I´m the fucking king of east high!" Zac stopped when he heard somebody call Vanessa for Sweetheart, he knew that she was urging for payback, he looked at the others and then whispered "Give the crowd a show baby! We´ll be right there with the others." "I´ll call your dad" Lucas said and picked up his phone. Zac nodded and arrived at the girls locker to se Ashley give the guy a punch so hard that he fell on to the floor, Monique twisting her arm that were held by the guy then she twisted her upper body so the guy would loose his balance and fall right on her back so she could trow him on to the ground.

"This is.." The guy was about to push Olyssa and she grabbed his arm quickly, twisted it so it would only take one movement for her to break it, then she pushed the guy so he was sitting on his knees and she twisted his arm a bit and a scream escaped the guys lips. "Don't you dear touch me or my friends ever again, if you do, the pain that you're feeling now would be the last thing on your mind." Olyssa yelled and turned to see Vanessa still being pushed up against a corner, she looked beyond furious, she looked like she wanted to kill him. "Sweetheart, see you want my hands on you, otherwise you would of fallen your friends example."

Zac was about to run and help Vanessa but the guys stopped him, "She needs to do this on her own, this is her battle, when the situation can be dangerous for her, that is when we interfere." Corbin whispered and looked at the girls once again.

"You know that I´m married right?" Vanessa said in a fake sweet tone, "No, where is that husband of yours that treats you so badly that he leaves you alone? I would never leave you alone baby, I would always keep you safe!" The guy yelled and tried to kiss her, Vanessa "tried" to get away and succeeded, " Well if my husband wasn't held by 3 guys right now he would of killed you, and then I wouldn't get the chance to do this" Vanessa said and pushed him away from her and then did an old karate trick, she jumped up in the air,and extended one of her legs really quick and did a spin and kicked the guy in his face, the 6'4 well muscled fell down and cried because of the pain. When Vanessa land she ran towards safety, namely Zac, the other girls dropped the guys and ran towards the others in tears, just for a show, the whispering around them got louder and louder, suddenly they could hear David Efrons voice yell "There is nothing to see here, so return to your classes, except for you guys" David said and pointed to the guys that had harmed the girls, "you follow mrs Warren and she'll take care of you, but her punishment isn't the only one, you have to clean the whole school for the rest of the year!" Davids yelling scared the guys they just nodded and followed Anna Warren who looked pissed.

Everybody exited the hallways and went to their classes, David turned to the teens who still hugged the guys for support. "Why don't we talk about this in my office and we'll call the others." They quickly walked towards the gym and Davids office, they sat down and tears were still falling from Vanessas eyes. "I´m okay you know, it's just that he called me… he didn't hurt me guys, it just brought back memories." Vanessa whispered through sobs. "We know, but are you sure that you are okay? And what about you girls are you okay?" David asked worried for any injuries on the girls. They just nodded in response, after a couple of minutes Vanessa had calmed down and started to tell what happened with the guys.

"Okay, I have last years yearbook so you can identify the guys and so we can do a background." David said and gave it to the girls who flipped through the pages.

"Wait!" Ashley exclaimed and pointed to a picture, "that´s the guy, Zac search on Travis Gilmore" Zac nodded and typed in the guys name in his phone.

"He's clean, he just got a car ticket before last year now he has a long record, stuff like shoplifting, robbery, physical abuse on a little girl. Everything after he started in this school. That's interesting, maybe we should look it up." Zac whispered and the others nodded. "Gordy Stevens and Pete Walsh, that's the guys that molested us" Olyssa said and once agin Zac did a back ground check, "The same goes for them, this just became even more interesting, V what about you, did you find the guy?" He asked and looked at her as she flipped through the pages, no not yet, maybe… wait here he is, Jason Cross" Vanessa looked right at Zac and watched as he typed in the kids name. "He's clean, but he moved here last week, there's something that's not right here." He said and looked into Vanessas eyes, he blinked with both of his eyes and tilted his head to his side, and as a response he got a nod and a smile came on his face.

"Why is he smiling?" David asked Corbin and Corbin let out chuckle and explained. "If he blink with both of his eyes and tilt his head to his side, that means that he is asking her if she's okay. But then there is so many other way they communicate, that I haven't understood yet." David just nodded, "Okay here's what we're going to do, we'll go home to our place to calm down, but we have to go to talk to the principal first so we can report it to the police, I," David could see that the teenagers didn't see the importance of it since they already know the principal and that he would find out at home."Shall we then?" Chris asked and as an answer he got nods.

Booth knocked on Chris Warren Sr:s door and got a "Please enter" as a reply, the teens quickly told him about what happened and he rose from his chair and told them that he would met them at the Tisdale mansion

**To be continued...**

**I hope you like it please review **


	5. Lake, school and memories part 2

**_Undercover_**

**Chapter 5 part 2 **

**New school and memories **

"We looked at the girls bones today, the victim had server damages on the left tibia, the victim had been stabbed three times on the right femur by a object that is round, a object that is 2,5 cm wide but it´s 3 mm thick, Angela is searching for a possible weapons, and Zach and I found similar marks on, well by your looks I understand that I need to talk so you understand, so i just going to show you. " Dr. Brennan said and stood up from the sofa and pointed to her left thigh, both upper arms, chest and then six places on her shoulder blades. "In other words the victim had been stabbed 26 times by the same weapon and cause of death is blood deficiency." she continued and looked at the others who read the file that she had handed out earlier.

"So now kids what happened in school why are we here at 3 in the afternoon?" Angela asked and the kids told them about the accident, "Gabi, do you mind me asking what happened in Africa?" Caroline Johnson asked, Gabi froze and looked down and then at Troy and blinked two times, he just grabbed her and put her between his legs so she could rest agains his chest. "Umm, I guess you have the right to know about it. But T can you please?" as an answer he nodded and leaned back on the armrest of one of the sofas.

_Flashback_

_"__There is an American girl was captured in Kenya and we have to get her back immediately. The girl's father is a well known politician and is also extremely rich, you go as our children in this operation and this is also your first mission undercover, but it will go well" Maria Montez said as she looked at the 8 thirteen year olds, this would be their first under cover mission and also their first mission where they worked with their parents. _

_"Okay, but shall we keep our names or do we have other ones? And when do we leave? And what is our part in the whole operation?" Troy asked and had his arm around his long time girlfriend Gabriela Montez, "Okay the answer to the first question is yes you go by the same first name but different last name" Lucille Bolton said and looked at the kids who looked worried, mostly because they had heard about the situation in Kenya and because they knew very well that the daughter that is captured is the presidents daughter. "And the answer to the second question is that we leave tomorrow morning so you have to pack now." James Nielsen said firmly and looked at his file. _

_"And your part in this operation is that you are volunteer workers of course with us but at the same time we search for the girl." Shawn Baylor told them._

_End of flashback. _

"Everything went fine at first, we traveled there and we searched for the girl but the situation in Kenya during that time wasn't the nicest, it was so dangerous, but when we started to get closer to the poor girl the accident happened." Troy told them and all the teens moved closer to Gabi and Troy, so they could comfort her.

_Flashback_

_"T you don't have to go with me to get water, we're safe here, and I can take care of my self you know" Gabi said to Troy who shook his head. "You know the rules Brie, after dark nobody is allowed do walk outside alone." Troy tried to convince her to allow him to go with him. " But baby, I'm old enough to take care of my self and it's just three tents down you know." When she saw that he didn't buy what she said she pulled a trick which she knew that he wouldn't say no to, when she pouted her bottom lip and pulled her puppy dog eyes he just nodded and she exited the room._

_She walked towards the big water and food tent that they had on the outskirts of the camp, and she heard somebody taking a language she didn't understand, "Probably just Aoukon" she said to her self and grabbed a glass from the wood table, Aoukon being their guide and also a FBI agent, he left Kenya when he were 25 and moved to america . Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a car that were parked outside of the camp, she tried to scream, she tried to grab her gun that were on her ankle, but didn't succeed. She was pushed into the trunk and lied there for 2 hours while the car were driving. When the car stopped she were exhausted after all the screaming and crying, suddenly a guy that were heavily armed opened the trunk and carried her towards a hut were there were around 10 other men smoking. Even if she could reach her gun there were no way she could kill all of them before they would killed her. The man threw her into the hut where he ripped of her clothes, after that he took her gun and all the clothing and locked the wooden door. She was left alone naked in a dark hut, nobody knew where she was._

_She lost track of time, she didn't know if she had been in the hut for a day or an hour, when she finally fell asleep she were shocked when somebody opened the door, in came 5 men with big knifes, 4 of the men pushed her down on the cold ground, the two men who grabbed her legs spread them apart and she kicked and screamed and all the men said was the "sweetheart calm down." The man who didn't wrestle with her took off his pants and started to touch himself before he placed himself over her, tears ruined down over her cheeks and she tried to wriggle out of their grasp but failed. The man grabbed her breast and called her "Sweetheart" he forced himself into her hard and she screamed out of pain. When the first man was finished as he put on his pants again and took over someone else's place. The group rape continued for almost a week, but on the seventh day walked into her hut, she had stopped struggling, she just laid there, she knew that if she resisted, they would harm her even more than they already had done. A day earlier, one of them took his knife and stabbed her over her vagina, and then down along the left upper thigh. The only reason why she survived the wounds was that she had pieces of cloth and soap and water in the hut. The wounds had not been so deep so that the blood had coagulated and begun to heal. _

_The men raped her again and when the last one pulled out his penis out of her she was curled up into the ground, but one man started to say a lot of things in a language that she didn't understand and calling her sweetheart every other sentence. Then he started yelling at her and she just cried, then she felt an extreme pain in her right thigh, the man had kicked her so hard that it had been broken. Suddenly she heard shots fired and the men ran out of the hut, she just lay there until the door opened and she heard Troy say "Brie"_

_End of flashback_

"When I found her naked, lying there. I didn't know what to do, she didn't look like she did a week before." Troy said and hugged a sobbing Gabi close to his chest, tears were falling from his eyes, even to this day he blames himself. Everybody in the room was crying, nobody could imagine that something so bad could happen to any person. The adults with an exception for Booth were unsure about how to react, should they hug her, what would be best for her, but when they saw the teens hugging each other and the girls crying they knew it was better to just let them help Gabi.

"Booth didn't you say that you cached the guy that harmed her?" Andrea Stratford said while crying. "Everybody died when they came to rescue Gabi but the guy that stabbed her weren't there when they came, so when Gabi made her statement she were sent back to the states so she could get proper medical treatment and psychological help, and when I read her statement she told us about 11 guys total, and there were only ten bodies, so when I found the bastard I found the daughter of the president." Booths voice was filled with anger, "And the guy is in for lifetime so every year I pay him a visit."

With the teens.

"Brie it's over, your safe, nothing like that will happen to you, I promise." he kissed her temple and stroke her hair."I Love you Brie nobody is going to touch you again!" Troy continued, "I love you too T!" she said and buried her face in his neck, " We are all safe now, we'll protect each other," Corbin said and wiped away both his and Kelsis tears. " I know, and I love you all" Gabi said and wiped away her tears.

After a few minutes later Angela suddenly asked " so you two have been together, why did you breakup?" Troy looked down at Gabi who smiled at him and wrote "I love you" in the palm of his hand, "Well after the accident I weren't mentally stable to be with anybody, even though Troy were the only one I talked to, I couldn't be that close to him you know, and he being the great guy he is understood and just waited for me to be ready for everything again." Gabi said and looked at Troy who smiled at her.

"Gabs I'm sorry to ask you this but have you ever gone to see him, after you know?" Alexander asked her shyly, he didn't know her that well to ask her that, but he figured that she would say something if he overstepped his boundaries. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side and smiled weakly at him, "I testified during the trial and saw him there but I haven't seen him in prison, I don't know if I could, maybe someday I'll regain the strength I once had" Gabi said indicating that they would leave it at that.

"So Teens I have a mission for you, could you please pick up Parker, because we have to get back to work," Booth said after 20 minutes and the teens just nodded and started to hide all evidence of crying. "Oh and could you please buy us some coffee and swing by the lab?" Jack Hodgins said and Angela smacked him, "Why can't you buy your own coffee? You'll get it sooner that way" Taylor said and looked at him confused, "Well Taylor if I know Parker we would like to go to the park after you get him and then ice cream so by then we would need more caffeine," Jack explained and the others just laughed. "Well I can see the logic in that, we'll text ya'll when we get to Starbucks." Taylor said and then turned towards the door, "Oh and by the way, were taking both family cars so you know" Ryan said and exited the closet. "Okay you know where the keys are." Jack yelled after them.

"So whom in which car?" Olesya asked. "Well in the red hummer, Zanessa and Mobin and then in the black one the rest of us" Ashley said and laughed and threw the keys to all sat down in the cars and drove towards Dylans kindergarten. "Mo do you know where it is?" Ashley asked through the microphone, "Yeah, we are soon there, we´re just going to turn right then left then we're there." Monique said and turned right and then left. "Great here we are." Lucas said and jumped out of the car. While entering the kindergarten they saw their suspects standing by the swings, they entered the kindergarten and found Dylan talking to a girl that they knew were Rachels little sister. "Dyl, are you not going to introduce us?" Zac asked playfully and smiled at him, Dylan smiled at him and went over to Vanessa and hugged her. "Yeah, this is Yada, and this is my older brother Zac and his wife Vanessa. And then this is Corbin, Monique, Olesya, Lucas, Ashley and Chris. But they are all like my siblings though." Dylan said and looked up at Vanessa who bend down and kissed his forehead and hugged him. "Cool, nice to meet ya'll, my sister is married too," Yada said smiling. "Yada there you are" Rachels voice interrupted Corbins comment. "Yeah" Yada said and hugged her sister. "Oh hi again, we seem to just bump in to each other all the time huh?" Rachel said and smiled at the others. "Yeah I know right, Starla, Zacs mother asked to go and pick up little Dylan here, I didn't know that you had a little sister Rachel" Olesya said and stroked Dylans hair.

"How did you know that she's my little sister?" Rachel asked surprised, all the teens look at Corbin who smiled, "Well at first the resemblance, and then when little Dyl here introduced us she said that her sister also was married so when you came to her we just figured that she's your sister." Rachels shoulders lowered and a smile formed on her lips, "Rach there you are, we thought that you would come out as soon as you got her." Simon said and hugged Yada and then saw the other gang. "Well that was my plan but then I met this nice gang and Zacs cute little brother so I stayed" she answered and giggled and watched as Simon said hi to everybody and then how the rest of her group of friends said hello. "Why does everybody have to call me little?" Dylan asked and everybody giggled/ laughed and Vanessa hugged him closer to her before saying "Well Dyl that's because in our eyes you'll always be the baby." "Can we please go to the park?" Dylans sweet voice got them all smiling, "Of coarse, do you want to join us?" Lucas asked the other gang who smiled and said yes. "Great, so Yada and Dylan what do you say about getting ice cream before going to the park?" Seth asked and looked at Zanessa who nodded the acceptance, the kids squealed a yes and then ran to the cars.

"I know the best ice cream place here in Albuquerque if you like italian ice cream." Sandra said and got nods as a reply. "Great lead us there and we'll fallow." Chris said and entered the hummer. "So Dyl you excited to play with Yada?" Monique asked him from the drivers seat and he looked at her with a facial expression that he couldn't get more bored. "That bad huh buddy?" Corbin asked and let out a chuckle. "You have no idea!" Dylan said and rested is head on Zacs shoulder, Zac gently put his arm around him, in a short amount of time he started to love the little boy, and he would do anything for him. "What's wrong with her baby?" Vanessa asked and turned in her seat so she could see him and take a photo of him and Zac. "She's so superficial you know, and she only cares for her looks, she is seven, who wears make-up at that age?" Dylan said and looked at the others who looked at him al stunned, "The question is who the hell talks like that at the age of seven!" they could hear Ashleys voice through the plug-ins in their ears. "Dylan since when do you speak all sophisticated?" Olesya asked and Dylan looked around he didn't understand where her voice came from. "Buddy since you don't have plug ins like we do I connected my phone with the car so we all can talk so they have us on speaker and we have them." Zac said when he saw the confusion on Dylans face. "Well Oly to answer your question who do you think?" They all understood and at the same time said "Bones" and laughed.

After a 5 minutes ride they parked in front of a small gelato shop.

They all entered and tried to decide which flavors they would get. "Ciao Vorrei ordine per due, Dylan che cosa vuoi?" (hello I would like to order for two persons, Dylan what do you want?) Vanessa asked Dylan in italian who looked at the ice cream and then at the server. "Nocciola e Cioccolato, per favore" (Hazelnut and chocolate, thank you.) Dylan answered and looked at the italian man who started to make his ice cream. "Okay, mi piacerebbe hmm, hai un misto di nocciola al cioccolato?" (I would like to have, hmm, do you have a mix between hazelnut and chocolate?) As an answer she got a nod and a smile. "Va bene allora io lo prendo, e limone per favore" . (Okay I would like to have that and lemon please,) The others were blown away and mostly chocked that Dylan knew the italian language.

When everybody had ordered they exited the gelato shop and walked to the park and sat down on the green grass. "So how did ya'll learn italian fluently? Sandra asked chocked. "Well we all have summerhouses there and then Vs mother is italian so she learned the language from her." Zac answered and looked at the others who nodded. "How many languages to you speak?" you could feel the curiosity coming from Amber when she asked the question. "Fluently?" Olesya asked and Paula answered with a nod. The teens started to count on their fingers and then stopped. "Nine including english." Ashley answered, and looked at Dylan and Yada who sat on the swings and ate their ice creams. "What about you?" Chris asked hoping that they wouldn't ask why. "Hmm 5 I think but we all speak different languages, we only have 2 in common." The teens nodded finished their ice creams. "So how did you guys meet?" Monique asked everybody.

"Oh" the other gang looked at each other and you could sense the panic, Vanessa started to braid her hair and all the girls in the FBI gang signaled that they saw her code for saying, "record this".

"Well our story goes way back you know, are you sure you want to hear it? " Seth asked and everybody nodded in response, "Okay, it all started with our parents, they all went to the same high school, our fathers entered the army together and then started a company together. So we all were born during the same month and then our siblings were also born during the same month but it's only Rachel that have two younger siblings, as you can see, everything's planed in our families. Yeah that's the short version, I don't want to bore you guys." Amber took a deep breath, almost of relief, which the FBI took notice of, they knew very well that that story's just a cover up. Vanessa rested her head in the crook of Zacs neck ad let our a quiet moan. "Are you okay?" His gentle whisper made her quiver, "Brie?" his whisper were even more quiet so nobody would hear, "I feel weird." Zac hugged her close to him and kissed her temple. "Vanessa are you okay?" Rachel looked at the teen who were in the arms of her husband.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired, I stayed up all last night with homework." The FBI teens tried their smiles, they knew very well that she didn't stay up with homework, instead she were up reading about the case and making a few calls to the headquarters in DC and Albuquerque. The other teens nodded in understanding. The teens continued to talk and after 30 minutes the kids joined.

"So Dylan do you like Albuquerque?" Steven asked Dylan who nodded and then yawned. "Well I'll take that as a sign that it's getting late and that we need to get home." Chris said and nodded towards Yada who were sleeping in Simons arms. The others let out a yeah, and rose from their positions and walked towards the cars.

While in the car Dylan leaned against Vanessa who leaned against Zac, Zac just held her close and watched as the city went by. When they exited the garage they quietly moved to their own houses. When the married couple left Dylan with his father they walked towards the park that they had in the middle of all houses, a park where they new they could talk freely because you could see everything.

"T what are we doing? Are we back together? Or are we just playing a role?" Gabis voice were quiet and shy, Troy looked at her and smiled. "Gabi, Brie, Gabriella, I have been in love with you my whole life, after the accident I didn't want to push you so I let you go, but Brie I have never stopped loving you, so this, what we are doing is real for me, but how do you see it?" Troy looked down and then turned around so he could se the mansion that belonged to them.

"T, I love you too, I'm just afraid, I feel like I'm dreaming of being Vanessa, the girl that doesn't have any worries and are married to the perfect guy, Troy I don't know what to do, I want to be with you I just…" She stopped and looked at him, he looked right in to her eyes, he smiled shyly and opened his moth and closed it quickly again. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her gently, she responded and deepened the kiss, when they pulled away they leaned their foreheads against each others.

"Gabi do you trust me?" She looked at him and nodded and through tears she said "With my life"

"Then trust me on this one, we will go just as slow as you want, just please be my girlfriend again." Tears were forming in his eyes and Gabriella could see the seriousness in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. After a few minutes they pulled apart and they both smiled and let out a chuckle/ giggle and Gabi asked "Does this answer your question? " Troy nodded and embraced her. They sat on the bench for almost an hour, just sitting there in each others arms.

Suddenly they heard two voices coming closer, voices that made the couple to look at each other before running towards a tilting tree so they could hide under the crown of the tree.

"So if the plan works there will be a delivery in two weeks?" Simons voice were quiet but clear, the FBI teens could see a person that they thought were Ryan nod. "So Skilzz load will be just heroin but the week after that we are talking meth." When they heard the other boy talk they understood that it clearly was Ryan.

Vanessa looked at Zac who had a recorder out so they could record everything, "Why do I feel like we are not alone? Simons voice sent the FBI teens into panic, Vanessa quickly grabbed Zac and kissed him hard, soon there was a make out session going on. "Maybe because we're not alone? It seems like there is a romantic moment under that tree. Simons voice were filled with laughter and panic, "They couldn't hear us right?" Ryans asked and looked at Simon who blinked at him. "Lets find out." The guys walked over to the tree but didn't walk under the tree crown, "Zac, Vanessa?" They tried again and even louder still no response, "ZAC, VANESSA!" Ryan yelled and now the teens broke apart and looked around, "I could of sworn that somebody called on us, but I don't see anybody?" Zac said and leaned in again and kissed her, and once again the make out session started again.

"Well Ry I'm pretty sure they didn't hear us, what do you think?" Simon let out a chuckle and started to walk away, the last thing the FBI teens could hear was "I think that even if we yelled everything they wouldn't care, they are so in love it and it makes me happy to see that." The last part made the married couple smile.

"They are seriously dumb?" Troy asked and leaned back to the main tree and hugged Gabi close to him, "Yeah, they must be, as comfy this is I'm extremely hungry so can we go home, boyfriend?" Zac let out a chuckle and then let her go so they could get out . Hand in hand the married couple entered the Efron mansion where they found Starla teaching Dylan a chemistry trick, the couple at down on the couch next to David and watched how Starla interacted with Dylan. The scene was very cute and it made them feel like a family,

A few hours later and a meeting later the FBI teens laid down on their bed, Vanessa had her MacBook Pro in her lap looking at her Facebook page. "Z, could you please hand me my phone?" He nodded and gave her both her privet phone and her phone for the case. Looking through her phonebook after a moment she finally found the number she looked for, "Hi Sarah could you please fix us all a Facebook account and a twitter account? And we need active friends so I thought we could take undercover agents alias and that would work, could you please fix it?" Sarah being their IT consultant and hacker would be able to fix it without a problem. "Yes of coarse I can fix that, how many friends do you need? Because at the moment we have over a thousand Facebook accounts we can use, that are teens and then 2000 that are adults." Vanessa looked at Zac and pointed at the screen and then asked how many?" Zac looked at her and then took her phone, "Hi Sarah, I think around 500 for each teen but is it possible that we could have around 450 friends in common and then have like 50 friends that only one person has?" "Yes that's possible, and do you want to be friends with like the rich undercover adults too? And I'll call Booth about the friends on the adults Facebook. Twitter, how many followers do you need?" Sarahs voice was calmed and nice. "Well around 3 000? Is that okay? Oh and our accounts names will just be our names, and for the backgrounds, you know us" Zac looked down at Vanessa who had closed her computer and laid her head on his chest, he quickly kissed her hair and listen on Sarahs humming and the sound of her pressing the keys on her computer. "Troy? Are you all okay? Is Gabi okay?" "Yeah we're okay, just tired, it has been a very long day you know, how are you? And how are your little girl?" "We´re fine, Hannah has an audition for a play next week and she's so excited." "Well I hope she gets it, but I'll call you tomorrow Sarah, give a kiss to Hannah from us, okay?" "Yeah I will, send my love to everybody okay?" "Yeah I will." Zac hung up and grabbed Vanessas case phone and started to look through it, and then decided to take a picture of them. After stroking her hair for a while he finally fell a sleep.


End file.
